Wrath of a Guardian Angel
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: when a guardian angel is found they are supposed to be cherished, but if betrayed, you must suffer the wrath of your guardian angel. they can be human, demon, angel, and nephilim alike, a guardianship has no physical boundaries. it just has a breaking point. vergilXoc danteXkat i kinda thought the new series was lacking a little awesomeness so expect old characters/old personalites
1. prologue

Hey! So this is my first Dmc story that I have decided to post on here, I have four others that consist of the actual Dante, know the sexy one with white hair lol. But this is the first one here and it goes through and beyond the actual game :D fun fun fun yes? Anyways I do not own the game. Presenting wrath of the guardians wooo~

"Mother, what's a guardian angel?" A young silver haired child asked, his twin brother who had black hair, sat beside him with an equally curious gaze. "A guardian angel can be anything. They aren't always angels; they can be human or demon alike." Eva said running her hands through her sons hair lovingly.

" If they aren't angels, then why are they called guardian angels?" Her black haired son asked with a frown. "Well Dante, the reason for that it's because a guardian angel's love is so divine that it transgresses all boundaries. And a love that divine is hard to come by. Guardian angels love their subject to where they would protect them with their own life. Humans, demons, and angels alike can be guardian angels, our just depends on if they love the person enough to die for them." Eva said and her white haired son frowned.

"Do I have a guardian angel?" He asked and Eva smiled at him and ruffled his hair. " not yet, Vergil, but when you get older there will be a woman who will fought to the death for you and she will not expect you to do the same. Same goes for you Dante." Eva said and looked at her boys sternly. "Promise me something though boys." She said and their eyes lit up.

" anything mother!" The twins echoed one another; them glared at each other then looked back to their mother. "Promise me that if you find those guardian angels, that you will be their guardian angels. That you will surprise them by fighting right back for them. And promise me you will never let them go." Eva ordered and Dante gave her a salute, while Vergil nodded. "We give you our word mother. We will guard our guardian angels when we find them." They said and Eva smiled.

"Thank you." She said and the boys grinned. That was the last promise the twins ever made to their mother. The seven year old twins had no idea that just two Weeks later they wouldn't remember anything but that promise.

Vergil Age eight: first sighting.

Some boys had begun making fun of him for his appearance and that was when he first saw her, she had dark violet hair, which was a surprise, and electric blue eyes. " hey freak, are you even listening?" One of the taller boys asked shoving him. Vergil looked up at him and sighed, snapping his book shut. " Why should I? Your insults harbor no meaning to me. Besides, all I interest in is my reading, which you pests very much enjoy interrupting" Vergil said and the older boys laughed.

"Nerd. That's what you are. A puny little nerd who needs to learn his place." The tallest boy said and punched Vergil. He continued to beat Vergil until his hand began to ache. The girl saw Vergil beaten bloody state and then saw them begin to kick him add begin the abuse again. She ran at the tallest boy and tackled him. The other two boys pulled her off their friend and began to taunt her.

'run' she mouthed to him and he got up and ran glancing back to see them toss her to the ground, uninterested and begin to look for him once more. He left the school and ran straight back to the orphanage, where upon entering, the nuns exclaimed their distaste with what happened to him. " oh dear...they sure let you go easy this time." Sister Annabel sighed rubbing alcohol on his scrapes.

" They didn't let me go. A girl helped me escape. She tackled one of them when they began kicking me." Vergil said wincing as she threw him a dirty look. " that girl saved you from another severe hospital visit." She said and Vergil nodded. "I will thank her tomorrow." He said and she smiled. " you're such an intelligent young man; it's a shame you're stuck in here. Maybe someone will adopt you and give you the life you deserve." She said and ruffled his hair as she walked away, leaving him in his room in silence.

He returned to school the next day to hear she'd been hospitalized by the three boys that hospitalized him Weeks before. He returned home that afternoon to see two high class people standing in his room. The woman was tall with blue eyes and almost white, blond hair. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Sister Annabel just smiled at him and nodded.

The man crouched to him and grabbed him a brand new copy of the book he'd been reading that the three boys tore up. "I made a few calls. This is my cousin and her husband. I told them how smart you are and how well behaved you are. They didn't care for that. They just wanted a son, because they can't have their own. Elisa and Erik, this is Vergil. Vergil, welcome to our humble family." Sister Annabel said and Vergil smiled up at them.

"pleased to meet you." He said then gave Annabel a hug. " tell her I said thank you for me, when she gets better. She's in the hospital." He said as he left with his new parents. It was years later when he saw the girl again and yet again, she saved him.

Nine years later, Vergil: age seventeen.

Vergil had become slightly cold, but he wasn't cold towards humans, no, he hated demons. He had come to realize he wasn't human, but he refused to believe he was a demon. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and ended up bumping into someone. "shit. I'm sorry. Let me help you." He said realizing he had just sent this person's belongings all over the pavement going up to the high school.

" no it's my fault, thanks anyways." The person said. He ignored her least comment and reached to pick up her books anyways even though she had already begun to do so. Three books in particular caught his eye. " Angels. Demons. And nephilim? Interesting choice of reading material." He chuckled with a quirked brow as he looked at her. When he saw her the books feel from his grasp and he stared at her in shock. " you...you saved me." He said and her head snaked up at him and she blushed. "Vergil? Oh wow... That was so long ago. How have you been?" She asked with a smile.

" I've been good. Thank you though." He said and she smiled. "you're welcome, I'm glad to see you're doing ok." She said and he got that she didn't realize what he was thanking her for. "I mean for helping me get away. That would have been the tenth hospital visit those last two months." He said and she frowned.

"I got over my fear of them. I wanted to help you, I really did before then, but I was scared. When I did get my courage I did it, I fought against them for you." She said with a sad smile. He smiled at her and handed her the books back. " and I thank you. I was going to say it all those years ago but I got adopted from the orphanage and couldn't." He said scratching the back of his head.

She giggled behind her hand and nudged him with her shoulder. " don't worry about it. We're all good aren't we? My name is Violet by the way. And sister Annabel told me you said thanks when she visited me in the hospital, I left the orphanage a year before you got there, so she knew exactly who you were talking about when you squad a pretty girl with dark violet hair and electric blue eyes." She said with a snort.

She looked him over and grinned. "so you took up the whole rocker dude getup?" She said motioning at his slipknot tee, combichrist hoodie, black Jeans that looked snug but were comfy, his black art white vanz, and his black beanie with a white checkered pattern on it. "so smart guys can't love music? Sheesh. And look at you. You look like some street chick." He chuckled. She snorted again.

She wore black skinny Jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops on the back, knee high black stiletto heeled boots, a solid black t-shirt, and a white vest with black wings embroidered onto it. He frowned when he saw her right arm was in a sling and wrapped in bandages.

" what happened to your arm?" He asked and she haired it with her other arm, pulling her books to cover it from view. "it's a really bad injury that is taking years to heal. It happened about a year ago. The doctors said the insides of my arm just exploded." She said and he frowned. "I'm sorry." He said and she smiled.

" it's not because of you. Are you going home yet or do you still have an afternoon class?" She asked and he shook his head. "I was gonna head home. I don't live too far. I used to live further." He sighed and she took off in the direction he pointed. " come on then! I want to see where mister rich and famous lives." She laughed and he followed her. They reached his street and he decided he needed to ask. "why the books?" She narrowed her eyes and yanked him out of the way as a human tried to gut him.

" that's why." She said and he watched as he was drug into limbo once more. He had nothing to use as a weapon and the dream runner continued its advance. Violet grabbed a steel pipe and rammed it through the back of the dream runners head from the realm of the living, just as it had gotten within arm's length of Vergil. She grasped Vergil's arm and he phased back from limbo. " thanks." He said ashamed that he couldn't do anything to save his own ass. She hit the ground and screamed, grasping her right arm. He crouched next to her and helped her to her feet.

" we need to get you to the hospital. An injury like that on a mortal can be disastrous. " he said and cringed when he realized how demeaning it sounded." I'm sorry." He said and she smiled. "Don't be." She said and wobbled to her feet. "I understand your worries." She said and he frowned. " let me take you home." He said and she nodded. They reached her home only to be met with a sickening silence and a horrid Smell that permeated the air.

Violet stepped in the doorway and was tackled by a demon in disguise. Vergil ran forward to rip the demon off her and in his frantic attempt to save his new friend he lunged and felt something form in his hand he looked down to see the katana in his grasp. He unsheathed it and did as his instinct told him to he swung. The blade never even touched the demon and yet the demon was sliced in two. Violet scrambled to her feet and ran inside. Vergil tried to stop her but she had already gone in. He grit his teeth when he heard her scream of agony.

She was not hurt, he knew that. Her mother, father, and younger brother lay dead in the floor of their living room, eyes showing their fear even in death. Vergil was seething, he hated demons. He hated them more than anything. Violet clung to him for comfort a she cried her heart out. When Vergil turned eighteen Violet showed him a place she called paradise.

And in all reality it was, until he realized this 'paradise' had been where his birth mother was slaughtered and his father imprisoned. This place was where his memories were erased and his brother taken from him. This paradise was just the beginning of his Hell. And even through the things that troubled them, Violet and Vergil overcame it. They started the order, a group founded on taking Mundus down, once and for all.

Violet and Vergil: age: 21

"Violet, this is Kat. Kat this is Violet, my second in command." Vergil did the introductions and Violet smiled at the nineteen year old girl. She wore a hoodie and short shorts. Kat looked Violet over. The woman appeared intimidating, and her beauty made her look that way. Her waist length dark purple hair was in a ponytail with her long bangs framing her face on one side while the majority of her bangs were swept to the right side.

Her bright blue eyes showed wisdom beyond her years and a strong unbreakable admiration for the man next to her. She wore black skin tight jeans, knee high stiletto heel boots, a skin tight dark purple long sleeved shirt, and a long coat similar to Vergil's but hers had deep purple wings on the back instead of the blue skull like Vergil's. She had on a necklace that threw everything off, it was a beautiful cerulean amulet that looked almost exactly like Vergil's. Kat blinked and the amulet turned purple.

She entered it into her mental book to ask about that later. " thank you for taking me in and saving me." She said and Violet smiled. " we are a family here. We have saved each other more times than one can count. The only problem here is the community showers. I mean they have one for guys and one for girls, but it's just not sacred enough to a woman's needs." Violet said and Vergil gave her a dirty look. "I don't like it either so stop complaining before Kat makes a run for the hills."

Vergil said and Kat giggled. For such a serious business the people were friendly. Everyone says that before Violet joined it wasn't so friendly. That all changed when she finally accepted Vergil's offer. She was a blessing in disguise. Kat and Violet made their way into the housing district for when you had nowhere to go or worked late. Violet reached for the doorknob and Kat saw the bandages covering her arm. Kat stepped back, there was a dark aura seeping from between the bindings.

" You...you aren't human." Kat whispered as she stumbled back. Violet froze and grasped her right arm. " no. I am, to him at least, but I would prefer that fact to stay hidden. I don't know how he would react if he were to find out that after all those years, I was a monster in disguise. I'm not evil. In really not, but I can't tell you what I truly am. I've been with him, by his side, protecting him since I was seven. But it was nine years after the first time I saved him did he acknowledge me. I killed a demon that went after him. We became friends and he walked me home, demons slaughtered my human family." Violet said and Kat smiled sadly.

"I understand. Please, you don't have to explain. I was just surprised, I'm sorry." Kat said. Violet nodded and released her arm. " does it hurt?" She asked. Violet raised a brow. " does what hurt?" " your arm, you hold it like it hurts." Kat said and Violet nodded. " it used to hurt. It just has a dull throbbing ache now. I'm fine." Violet said smiling.

" welcome home, Kat." Violet said opening her door. " we have a lot to do soon. First off we are going to find Vergil's twin brother Dante. You may be sent after him since you can phase into limbo." Violet said as she walked away. " but how did you know?" Kat asked. Violet turned to her and smirked. " because, I can phase in limbo as well. It's just that I can fight while there. I just don't phase in front of Vergil because then he would know. I saw you in the mixing room that day. You should be more careful." Violet said and left Kat standing alone in shock.


	2. Paradise

Still I do not have the luxury of owning Dmc…but who cares! I would still manage to put characters in from the other series haha just because I can! I want to know who thinks they can guess what character I'm going to put in here from the original devil may cry series! Its kinda obvious to me because i wrote it lol but it may not be for my viewers.

And also! A shout out to kungfupandalover! Thank you for being the first person to review on the very first chapter not even a day after I posted it! Thank you so much!

Violet knew Vergil was doing his usual stressed out hide in the office thing again. He had missed breakfast and lunch. She narrowed her eyes and made her way to his office. She was going to get him out of his mopey mood one way or another.

Vergil sent Kat to get Dante but he was on edge, he didn't think Dante would return with her. Violet walked in and frowned at him. He knew it was her because she was the only woman in the facility that walked around in four inch heels all the time. Her hands snaked around his shoulders with a cheery sing-song," hello."

Vergil flipped through the papers on his desk. She puffed out her cheeks and stepped back and turned him around. " you work too hard, come on live a little. Besides you have been staring at the same five blank sheets of paper for about an hour now" She said rolling her eyes.

He looked at the papers and rubbed his eyes with an embarrassed dusting of pink on his cheeks. She giggled and scrolled through her Androids media room and clicked on her favorite song, 'so so fresh', by Nico Vega. She swiped his fedora from his desk and placed it on her own head.

"It's just a matter of time, before you notice the way I tip my hat." She sang and thumped his fedora up on her head with a seductive smirk. He sighed and watched her as she strode over to him and grasped his hand and pulled him from his seat.

He gave her a warning glare. " Vi..." She smiled at him and spun to him and pressed her back against his chest. He looked away with yet another slight pink blush dusting his cheeks. "You're so tense Vergil. Chill." She said and spun away from him and grinned, grasping his hands within hers and began swinging his arms side to side.

He smirked and withheld a chuckle at her antics. She released his hand and began hoping up and down whipping her head from side to side while she danced and sang to the music. Someone cleared their throat and stifled a laugh under their hand. Vergil nodded to the scientist in greeting. Violet draped her coat over Vergil's chair and watched the interaction between the two.

" He's here? My brother actually came with her? This is great. There's so much to do. Things to say." Vergil said and looked around for his Yamato, fedora, and coat. He grit his teeth and his eyes cut to the door. "Violet!" he yelled and heard her bell like laugh echo down the hallway, along with the click clack of her boots rapidly hitting the floor.

/elsewhere\\

" Dante someone here has been waiting to meet you for a long time now." Kat said and Dante nodded. The resounding clack of heels against tile and a foreboding aura permeated the air. And Dante felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Kat rolled her eyes and sighed.

" oh I'm sorry. I don't mean to be intimidating dear, well…not all the time." Violet's voice rang out from the dark hallway; Dante could practically hear the grin in her voice. Kat stifled a laugh when she saw her. " you realize Vergil won't come out until he looks presentable, correct?" Kat asked quizzically to the older woman.

" oh don't I know it. But to me he is always presentable. For a guy he has good taste in wardrobe." Violet said she Dante raised an eyebrow at the woman. " oh, pardon me. I'm Violet. Vergil's one and only second in command, and as the scientists began to call me, the guardian angel." She said and Dante looked as if realization punched him in the face.

"A guardian angel..." He whispered and looked at her. " I'm going to give Vergil his belongings back so he'll man up and come out." Violet snorted in a very unladylike manner as she walked back down the dark hallway.

Vergil glared at her as she walked back in. "why?" He asked. "you're always obsessing over your looks; you used to not do it as much. It annoys me. Man up Vergil." She said with a smirk and walked her fingers up his chest and brushed them over the hollow of his throat and chin just to thump his nose and pull her coat from his chair and walk out, but not without tossing an adoring look his way, which he completely ignored, as usual.

/back down the dark hallway\\

Vergil conversed with his brother and Violet smiled. Vergil looked excited fur once. Kat eyed her friend and nudged her left shoulder. " so what do you think of him Kat?" Violet asked the younger female. " He is a little rude. But I think that's because he's misunderstood." Kat said and Violet smiled. "Good, because if he were going to decide to be trouble for us, I would beat him to a pulp." Violet said and brushed her fingers over her right arm unconsciously.

" does it hurt anymore?" Kat asked noticing Violet run her fingers over her arm. " No, it just twitches a little is all, it gets annoying. There's no pain at all anymore, thank you for asking though." Violet said and smiled at Kat.

" Kat, Violet, are you coming with us? We are going to paradise." Vergil said and Violet perked up. " yes! I'm coming." Violet said and slid her coat on. "I call shotgun!" She exclaimed and ran to the garage and slid into Vergil's favorite Mercedes. Vergil, Dante, and Kat followed suit.

Dante watched the two argue over what music they were going to listen to, and he saw the adoration and humor flit through Violet's eyes. He snorted and looked out the window, acting as if nothing mattered to him. Kat smiled as she watched the two in the front seats act like spoiled brats.

"You know that it's not a great first impression, acting like children fighting over a toy. You two may have grown up together, but the two main words in that are grown and up." Kat giggled. Violet smirked. " don't say that! I Told Mr. strict business here he needs to liven up." Violet said and Dante let out an amused snort.

"Finally…someone with a damn brain." He said and Violet grinned. " well! He thinks I'm smart. I may not be computer hacker extremist or computer analyst smart but I am a strategist and I know how to live stress free, which you sir, need to learn how to do as well!" Violet said and ruffled Vergil's hair which he glared at her halfheartedly for.

They pulled up to his old home and her eyes sparkled. She always did like coming here, it was amazing. They stepped inside the doorway and Kat placed a gateway on the floor. Violet ran her fingers over the wallpaper and was mesmerized by the look of the building.

She turned to hear Vergil speak. " be careful in there, things can get kinda rough." He said and Dante nodded. Dante then turned to Kat and smirked. "I like it rough." He said and Violet laughed while Kat blushed. When Dante was out of sight Kat looked at Vergil. "I don't think he cares." She said and Vergil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" chill out, I think when you two were in your mother; he sucked half the humor right out of you. You stole his seriousness factor sheesh." Violet said with an amused snort and Vergil chuckled. " that may be so." Violet grinned at him and the admiration was back in her eyes. Violet was quite jovial until she sensed something. She grit her teeth and lunged for both Kat and Vergil as the blades flew over their heads.

Kat hit the ground a few feet away while Violet landed on her right arm in an obviously painful way. Her arm was bent backwards behind her. Vergil crouched next to her as she sat up; her eyes screamed her pain and extreme discomfort. Kat took his place and he stood and began throwing his ghost daggers at the butcher. He hoped Dante hadn't encountered one of these yet, he didn't have the weaponry to defeat one. The butcher exploded and Vergil turned around to see that Violet was cradling her arm. Vergil crouched next to her once more.

" you ok?" He asked. He looked concerned but all he cared about was making sure his strategist didn't have any really bad injuries, Violet knew this. " I'm fine. Really. It's beginning to dull." Violet said and winced as the cracked bones began to form solid plating under her skin and muscle as reinforcement to reassure her that another break could not occur on that particular arm. She hated her right arm as much as she hated demons, it always hurt, and it was useless.

She began to tighten the bindings around her elbow since they came undone and Kat gasped. "I-is that bone? I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed and Violet quickly bound her arm once more. Violet stretched her right arm out despite the pain she was enduring, and without a second thought, yanked it really hard. An awful 'crack' resounded through the room. Vergil looked shocked that she would set the bone herself. Kat looked pale and turned away with a hand over her mouth. Violet bit back the agonized scream the pain brought with it.

"Are you ok?" Vergil asked, actually sincere this time. She nodded and noticed him starting at her arm like he always did. "Why do you always have it wrapped?" He asked. "If you would let me see it I could possibly help, but you deny me that. I don't like seeing you in pain." He said and reached for her right arm and his fingers barely brushed against it when she jerked back. His face showed his shock. " your arm...the skin is hard like rock." He whispered in shock.

Violet shook her head rapidly. " no its not! It's just really scabbed over. Please, Vergil don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I promise." Violet said placing her left hand on his cheek gently. He sighed and placed his hand over her hand. " you better be. You're my friend and I'm always here for you. You just need to ask for help sometimes." He said and helped her up.

Kat smiled and Vergil sighed, relieved when Dante came into view. "Are we ready to go? I remember everything now. You're my brother" Vergil nodded and they all got back into his Mercedes. "Hey… did someone get hurt? I smell blood. It smells bad." Dante said and Violet tensed noticeably. She hadn't noticed the pain in her back until the ache in her arm dulled down.

"So...it actually hit me, huh?" She whispered and Vergil slammed on the gas as she slipped into unconsciousness. " shit! What happened to her?" Dante asked seeing blood drop onto his knees from the back of Violet's seat. "A demon. Almost got Kat and I, she knocked us out of the way. We had no idea; we just thought she messed up her arm." Vergil said and Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Her arm looks perfectly normal from here." He said. " well Dante, when she was younger the insides of her arms decided to explode, no one knows the reason, just that it's slowly reforming itself. It's scabbed overt at the moment according to Violet. But Kat thought she saw a piece of bone sticking out, but that was before Violet got the guts to reset the bone herself." Vergil said and Dante raised a single brow.

" You don't say? Chick has balls I'll admit that, not even I will reset a bone that shit really hurts." Dante said and Vergil nodded. "For a mortal she has extreme willpower and mental strength. She intrigues me." Vergil said and Dante felt his anger rise. Kat shook her head and told him she'd explain later.

"She is a curious one." Dante sighed. Kat nodded and they quickly pulled up to the order and Vergil carried her out of the vehicle and straight inside. Dante and Kat lagged behind. " He has his reasons for what he says, his intelligence wins over rationality most of the time so please don't become angry over it. He couldn't live without her. That's why he its always asking her if she's ok." Kat explained and Dante nodded, but he was still angered about the demeaning way he spoke of humans. They walked in to see Vergil sitting beside a drugged up Violet whose chest and back were currently being bound with bandages.

"The Hell? Is everywhere your doctor's office?" Dante asked and Violet paid him no mind. She was too doped up on pain needs to begin to care. "Another thing...violet doesn't care who sees her. She's proud of the way she looks and will discreetly flaunt her figure, although half the time she goes wandering in a towel after her shower..." Kat said and Dante laughed. "A woman after my own heart!"

Violet snorted and she began to laugh. "I may do some of the same shameful things you do but I'm certainly not after your heart." Violet said tossing her head back, relishing the feeling of being pain free. "I love morphine..." She sighed contentedly.

Vergil's eye twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose. " Violet, please don't move I'm almost done." The man said and tied the bandages tightly. Not a second later Violet was pressed fully against Vergil, who sighed. " you're comfy. Nice and warm." She mumbled and hugged him tightly.

"And you are doped up on a little more morphine than you needed." Vergil said helping her to her feet. " oooh! You gonna take me to bed? Yummy!" Violet giggled, licking her lips and leaned against him. Dante burst out laughing and he was not going to hide his amusement as he hit his knees and held his stomach. The brilliant red blush that colored Vergil's face was humorous enough, but Violet made the situation even more hilarious.

"Does she flirt like this with everyone when doped up on morphine?" Dante asked with a laugh. " yes. But it's mainly Vergil she latches onto. That is…if she can find him." Kat said and Dante smirked. "awesome." He chuckled. " She drives him crazy when she gets like this, it's cute because she only truly goes after him.


	3. Tragedy strikes

Violet didn't like to travel too far from her family and friends at the order. She worried that one day she would come home and the stench of human blood would permeate the halls and the only color she would see would be red. Red everywhere and bodies decaying on the floor, just like when Vergil had walked her home that day. She was so scared that she would see them all dead. That she would be the last one and then they would dangle the dead rotting corpse of Vergil in front of her. Her fears weren't just nightmares. There was a possibility things like that could actually happen again, seeing as though they were a not-so secret organization plotting to kill a demon king who does whatever he has to, just to keep his throne.

Violet sighed and started her beautiful white tranzam with a golden bird on the hood. Vergil said be inconspicuous with the cars but what's the point of having a nice car if you aren't going to flaunt it. Violet grasped the steering wheel tightly. She should listen to him more, if not for her safety but for his.

She slid her sunglasses on and revved the engine as she sped from the garage. She could see Vergil shaking his head now, still disapproving of her favorite car. She raised an eyebrow; he drove a 1967 Chevrolet impala, yet another nice car, but didn't want her to flaunt her firebird. She sighed as she pulled over into the parking lot of the travel directory.

She slide from her car and smirked at the amazed looks people gave her. "I love your car." One guy said, getting really close to her and Violet smiled at him, although the close proximity disgusted her. "Thanks, it was a gift from my boyfriend." She said and the man added distance between them. She knew that if she told them that her boyfriend gave it to her, then they would back off for fear of a really expensive lawsuit. That was the only thing keeping people away from her. She didn't hate people, she just hated that they always tried to touch what they can't have, and she and her car were definitely off limits.

She walked in and pulled a brochure from the rack and flipped through it. There was a museum two Towns over and they prided themselves on an intricately designed katana they called the blue rose. Its real purpose was not to be a decoration. It was an angel blade that had a similar effect of purification. One cut on smaller demons and kablooey, demon soup all over the place. She shuddered in disgust. It also had the overdrive ability and the ability to summon judgment.

It's rumored to be held within the conjoined grasp of a statue of Sparda and Eva. When she found the brochure with a picture she was mesmerized, it was beautiful. She grasped the brochure tightly and strode out and slid into her car then sped off. She bit her lip and sighed, the goodbye she'd given him hadn't been the best, but she hoped she'd fixed it.

_earlier_

" Violet, there is a sword I want to get you so you won't have to use whatever you grab as a weapon anymore, but I can't get it I need you to go." He said and she scoffed audibly. " aww, are you beginning to care?" She interrupted him and turned to gather her things.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her back to face him. " you have got to be kidding me! I've always cared! We've been together so long now I figured you would see that I care for you. I care for Kat and Dante too. Everyone here is my family and I care for them." He growled and she snorted.

" that's why before I accepted your offer you treated everyone like shit! That's why you always seem so freaking cold! That's why you ignore me! Yeah you care all right. About yourself and that's it." She snapped and yanked her wrist from his grasp.

"I really do care. It's just I get so stressed and I don't know what to do." He said and her eyes softened. " then ask for some help, idiot." She muttered and hugged him. She stepped away a little and placed her hand on his cheek. " I'm always here all you have to do is call for me." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged him again tightly and this time he actually hugged her back. " be careful Vi." He said and she nodded. " if you truly care, I have something to discuss when I come back." She said and walked out with a small smile.

_present_

Violet only hoped he would understand. She pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of her firebird. She made her way to the main entrance of the museum and the moment her fingers brushed the handle she knew what was going to happen. She yanked the door open and quickly made her way to the medieval exhibits. She saw it at the end of the end of the hall, the beautiful statue of Sparda and Eva. She took one step towards it and she was yanked into limbo.

Stygian jumped up from the ground all over. Violet reached into her hip pouch and pulled a set of throwing knives. She threw them with deadly accuracy, taking out four of the Stygian. She retrieved her knives and threw then at the remaining few, striking each in their heads. She watched as the room split and created multiple platforms.

She could make her way from the bottom few to the middle but it would take a bit of a boost to get to the top she saw a Ravager lunge at her and she ran at him and shoved her throwing knives into his bladed arm and used the propulsion from the explosion to send her to the top platform.

She broke into a run when she saw the sword. She grasped the blade and the moment she did, a tyrant climbed from the floor with a dream runner by its side. She unsheathed it and hooked the sheath through her belt loops using a strip of her bandages.

" let's see what you can do." Sure said and lunged at the dream runner her cocked his head to the side then as if he were told no, he jumped back through his portal. She never fought one before but she heard they were some of the worst. She ducked and rolled out of the way as the tyrant ran at her and jumped. She back flipped away from him, as to not get caught in his quake. She shoved the blade through his back and was pulled back to the human realm.

Where screams echoed throughout the museum and she pulled the sword from the corpse of the demon. People ran about screaming. Violet knew she had been set up by the demons. She ran out of the museum, but not before she was shot in her left shoulder by a security guard. She grit her teeth and sheathed blue rose. She quickly got in her car and slammed on the gas. She had a two hour drive from here to the order.

She was going way over a hundred but she didn't care. She needed to get back to a safe house and quick, she didn't care which one she just needed to get to one. Violet felt something was off so she headed straight to the order. When she got there swat teams had everyone from the order on their knees. She realized they were going to execute them all. She grit her teeth and began her onslaught.

She threw the rest of the throwing knives with deadly accuracy and the ones she didn't get with the knives she killed with blue rose. " run. Get to the safe houses!" She said and the scientists nodded and took off. One stopped and turned to her. " what about you Violet? You aren't like Dante and Vergil." He said and Violet smirked.

" I'm more like them than they realize. While Dante and Kat were off killing the succubus I was fighting alongside them in a different place. While Dante was killing Bob Barbas, I was getting the blade nephilim Assiel gifted to Sparda and Eva, blue rose. I'm alot like them, but I've grown to let Vergil think I'm not. I just want to protect him." Violet said and turned and made her way inside.

/With Dante Kat and Vergil\\

Vergil walked Kat through the process of destroying the evidence. They finished and he watched as Dante instructed her to get on her knees with hey arms on the air. " we have to go Dante." Vergil said but he heard her voice. " no..." He cursed under his breath he ran out as she ran in, the people who had their guns pointed on Kat turned to Violet.

She stopped and pulled blue rose. She swiped it through the air then wiped the blade and sheathed it slowly. When the hilt touched the sheath, blood exploded from their bodies and she ran to Kat. Before Violet could reach Kat, Vergil ran to her and collided with her like a brick wall, shocking the sense right out of the both of them.

" are you alright? He asked seeing her shoulder. She felt his hands brisk over her face and shoulders. " I'm fine-" she went to Say something else but blood spattered his face and she fell to her knees holding her chest" V-Vergil." She gasped and fell backwards and clenched her usable hands. Vergil couldn't help her. He could only watch as they drug her away.

" you saw what they were doing...why did you come in?" He asked and Dante slammed his hands against the floor as they drug the two away. " I wanted to make sure you were ok. I came back for you, Vergil." She said before they told at her to shut up and knocked her over the head with the butt of their gun.

Vergil was pacing his apartment, wondering what happened to Violet and Kat. Wondering if they were even alive. His computer screen clicked on and Mundus began his speech on the details of his trade. He finished speaking and then turned the camera to the wall on one of his torture Chambers, where a figure was chained to the wall with a bag over their head. They were obviously female and had been stripped into a ragged white tunic style dress.

There was a making on her left shoulder. Mundus ripped the bag from her head and began to twist her left arm around in an odd angle. She whipped her head up and screamed. Vergil grit his teeth when he saw her face. " this one is an even Better trade offer than the human girl." He said and as she screamed her hair flew about and turned white. Brilliant white wings sprouted from her back as she yanked upon her restraints.

Dante watched Vergil with curious eyes. Vergil looked angry, betrayed even. Dante looked back to the screen, where Mundus laughed. " So she finally reveals her species. Trade; or I will rip her heart out and send it to you in a box." Mundus said and Vergil turned away from the computer and ran a hand through his hair.

Dante was captivated by Violets true beauty. "Vergil. What is that?" Dante asked pointing to the screen where right along Violets left shoulder there was an inky black mark, it was a pointed edge cross with a snake wrapped around it and a crown and angel wings hovering about the cross. " that's the mark of an angel who has fallen from the good graces in the hierarchy of angels." Vergil sneered, taking only a glance at the screen. The video ended and Vergil punched the wall angrily.

" what is your deal? Can't you see that we need to help them? Not get pissy because Violet kept a secret from you." Dante said and Vergil glared at him. "She was by my side since I was seven! She should have trusted me enough to tell me she was a damn ANGEL!" Vergil growled and Dante snorted. "Are you kidding me? I can give you three reasons she wouldn't tell you." Dante said and rubbed his eyes.

"Then, tell me, if you're so sure of yourself." Vergil said taking a seat. " ok...so reason one: well you see, ANGELS are KILLED on SIGHT by DEMONS if you haven't already noticed. Oh and by the way mother had that mark on her left shoulder, just saying. Reason two: well from what I saw, she was scared of you. She was scared that of you knew what she was then you would push her even further away than you already had. And reason three: she may not have wanted her species announced to the world, just like you." Dante said and Vergil seemed to calm down.

" but why would she be scared of me?" Vergil asked and Dante sighed. "because love is scary. It's frightening, terrifying, horrifying. Many words to describe it. She fears you because she loves you. It's obvious. Even Kat knows it. And I guess Violet knew you would be watching and decided that her time of hiding had to come to an end." Dante said she it clicked in Vergil's mind. All those times she demanded she accompany him, all those times she saved his sorry ass from everything and anything, all those times she tried to cheer him up and get him to relax.

She was always there for him. His mother's voice went through his mind just then. "a guardian angel holds a love so divine for their keeper that they would do anything for them, even if it meant dying at the feet of the one they loved for them to become stronger." Vergil looked to Dante and fisted his hands. " you were saying something about Lilith and mundus having an heir?" Vergil said and Dante smirked. " now we are getting somewhere! Yes she has his heir. The heir is the best way to get to a demon king, is it not?" Dante asked, and Vergil nodded, but had no idea how true those words would come to be.

This mission in the game was so sad! I was all like oh no! Kat! You can't kill Kat! Then she wasn't dead and I was like phew! What a relief I like Kat! Anyways… thanks again to kungfupandalover for reviewing again! You are like my favorite person now lol! Anyways…! Anyone gonna guess as to who the character I'm putting in is? It will only get easier to guess as I add chapters!


	4. Getting our guardians

" so what brings you here Dante? The music? The girls? The spirits? Our does it have something to do with that little broken flower mundus has come across?" Lilith asked and Dante eyed her. " no. I'm here for you. So get your ass down here." He said and she laughed. "I would...but how do I say this...you're beneath me." She said taunting him.

" yeah well...the angel Mundus kidnapped alongside my friend Kat, has got some friends of mine extremely pissed off. So if you don't mind, I would like to get sine negotiations going." Dante said looking up at her. " An angel? Where did he find an angel?" She asked seemingly fearful. "well I would tell you, but you won't get down here so you can hear me. Kinda make it a problem doesn't it?" Dante sneered.

/later\\

Vergil was passed out on his couch when Dante returned with Lilith. Dante put Lilith in a chair and looked at the altering silver haired man. " this is the man mundus kidnapped the angel from. You two took Kat from me. You two really screwed up when you took Violet from him." Dante said and put a blanket over his brother. Lilith rolled her eyes.

" Because she's an angel?" She asked sarcastically. Dante shook his head and smirked. " no, for nearly fourteen years he thought she was human, and because she gets something from him that you wish mundus would give you. As you said, you're nothing without the brat. He loves her; he tries to hide that fact because he thinks it would get in the way of his work." Dante said and Lilith frowned. " he's going to kill her, the Angel. He won't let her go without a fight." Lilith said and eyed the sleeping man.

/ with Violet and Kat\\

Violet struggled against her bindings mundus came closer. She continued to cry, she knew she wouldn't leave here alive. " Violet, hang in there, they will find a way. Just don't be afraid. Be strong." Kat said and violet sobbed more. " it's useless trying to sooth her, girl. She will not be leaving this place, ever. Angels are creatures of beauty, and beauty does not prosper in a world of hatred and chaos." Mundus said stepping closer to the beat up Angel.

It was dark and the only thing Kat could see was the electric blue glow of Violets eyes in the dark. " get away from me! Get away!" She heard Violet scream at mundus. Then she heard choking noises, and mundus' chuckle. " angels are beautiful, but feeble weak creatures. That's why demons rule the world now." Mundus said and Kat began to cry. She looked up to see a blue glow coming from between the bandages on Violets right arm. She heard the chains break and mundus stepped back to watch Violet in amusement.

"So that's your dirty little secret." Mundus chuckled as the bandages burned away and revealed her arm. " you're wrong mundus. My dirty secret was that I wasn't human. He'd always figured I was, so what did it matter?" She said and eyed her arm. It was white with bright blue glowing clawlike fingers that were long and thin, her entire arm gave off a spectral blue glow. It looked demonic. " you have the arm of a demon. How did you come across that?" Mundus asked and she spat on him.

"Because I'm special. Assiel even thinks so, seeing as blue rose is her katana, which she gifted to Sparda and Eva, and is a blade that a select few can even touch." Violet sneered, then gasped in pain as mundus dug his nails into her chest trying to rip her heart out. " sir, Vergil and the nephilim have made contact." Someone said from the dimly lit doorway. Mundus pulled his hand from her chest and walked out. Violet heard mundus yell in anger, then the next thing she knew she was crammed away somewhere.

/ The tradeoff\\

Vergil pulled the rifle from the back seat of his car and flicked the lights. They tossed Kat onto the ground and stepped away from her. Kat fought to get to her feet and when she did Dante urged Lilith out. Dante looked to the swat team to see of they were going to make a move to let anyone else out, but they made no move to do so. He looked to Vergil and Vergil looked ready to shoot everyone there.

" where is she! Where is Violet!" Vergil yelled actually getting out of the vehicle and ramming the barrel of his rifle into liliths back. The lead member of the swat team nodded and shoved Violet out of the vehicle and kicked her to where she hit the pavement hard. He grit his teeth and got back in the car. Violet drug herself asking the ground four feet until kat walked back over and helped her up. Lilith looked at violet, fear in her eyes. Violet locked gazes with her, fury and hate in her eyes.

Violet pushed Kat ahead of her and used blue rose as a crutch and Violet pulled her right arm from her jacket. Lilith shuddered when she felt the dark aura resonating from her bone white arm. " if..." Violet began, breathing hard," If it were up... Up to me..." She hissed,"I would rip you to shreds with by bare hands. To show... To show you what it's like to be tossed around like a ragdoll, abused, and scared." Violet said and shoved Lilith, which made the Swat team aim at her. Violet hobbled on, ignoring Lilith's fearful whimpers. Vergil aimed at Lilith's back and fired the moment Violet got close to Kat.

The swat team began to fire and Dante ran to get Kat. Vergil took out the swat team as Dante ran back out to help Violet into the car. " you need to go. I'll meet you there!" Dante said and shut the door. They sped off and Vergil looked into the back seat at violet. "Is it true?" He asked and both kat and violet looked at him.

"Me being an Angel? No. I'm not fully Angel, but I'm not nephilim either. My ancient ancestors were nephilim, Assiel. She had a child with an Angel. That child was my grandmother-" " that isn't what I'm talking about." He growled and she saw the despairing look in his eyes.

She smiled despite their situation. "we are hardly in a position to talk about that right now...but yes. I love you Vergil and I always have." She said and sighed. He grunted softly, showing he heard, but gave no reply. Violet glared at him for a moment then watched as Dante followed alongside the car. They pulled up to Vergil's apartment and Dante helped Kat out of the car saying something about having pizza for dinner.

Violet drug herself out of Vergil's car and used blue rose to hold her up. She started towards the door but stopped and fisted her right hand around the banister of the steps, the sturdy metal bending within her grasp. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the pain in her chest would fade.

"How could you... How could you just sit there and say nothing? How could you not even acknowledge me when I told you! You wanted to know and I gave you a Goddamn answer! What, am I not good enough for you? Am I still a liability? Or do you just hate me because I never told you what I was-" violet sobbed angrily.

" shut up! You have no idea!" Vergil yelled and Violet looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I love you. I would die for you...and you sit here and yell at me?" Violet hissed. Vergil opened his mouth to speak but she had already turned away from him. Vergil did what he figured would be the best way to show her how he felt. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him.

"You don't understand...I don't know what to say to make this right, because I don't think there are any words that could make this right. I'm sorry I yelled at you, pushed you away, and ignored how you felt for me. I just thought...I thought it would be better for you if nothing were to occur between us...but I only now realize that I was wrong. For once I'm admitting it, I'm wrong.I just can't describe how sorry I am." Vergil murmered, it was hardly intelligible.

She glared at him and looked him straight in the eyes. "yes...you are sorry. You've always been sorry..." She said and wiped her eyes, her long white hair hung limply around her bruised face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she laid her head on his chest. He gripped her shoulders tightly before he hugged her and craned his head to put his cheek atop her head; it wasn't hard he was an entire foot taller than her.

"I love you violet, this time I actually mean it."Vergil said and violet looked at him with a stern gaze. " you be-" she began but Vergil crushed his lips to he broke away from her she glared at him. "ass. It's rude to interrupt people..." She said and he smirked. " well if you wouldn't be so-" she pecked him on the lips and hobbled to the door quickly. "Doesn't feel good does it?" She asked and he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Are you two ever going to come in or are you going to film a damn romance movie?" Dante called from the kitchen. Vergil carried her inside and wouldn't put her down until they reached his livingroom. He tossed her on his couch and walked away. She glared at him and fought to get off the couch. She limped into the kitchen and began to laugh, when a flying pepperoni became stuck to her forehead. Dante was covered in flour while Kat had pepperoni stuck to her forehead as well and pizza sauce splattered on her face and chest.

" this it's not what it looks like. We refuse to say we were having a food fight in the kitchen." Dante said defiantly with a smirk. " no you're just making a mess because you can't cook." Violet said with a laugh as she plucked the pepperoni from her forehead and tossed it in the trash. Violet searched through the fridge and frowned when the only thing in it was supplies for pizza kits. " Vergil...who restocks your fridge?" She asked with a sigh.

Vergil leaned out his bedroom doorway a bit and scratched his head nervously. "everyone said Dante liked pizza so I kind of prepared it for a visit from him." Vergil said, not really paying attention anymore. " yeah well I'm not cleaning up their kitchen romance mess." Violet said and kat laughed while Dante glared at her.

" kitchen romance my ass." Dante muttered while Violet took the pack of pepperoni and stood in Vergil's doorway and began throwing them, one by one onto the ceiling so they would stick. She stretched and her arms and wrists cracked with each move she made.

" well I'm going to bed. Dante you get the couch." Violet said with a fake yawn and then as quickly as she could made her way to her room. " dammit violet! This is not even remotely funny! I had to pay for all this!" Vergil yelled and violet laughed from behind her door. "Well duhh! I ain't got the money for food or anything like that. I don't get paid Vergil!" She laughed and flopped onto her bed.

The next day…

Vergil rolled over once more; it was getting hard for him to sleep. There was this massively annoying 'thunk. Thunk. Thunk.' He kept hearing he grit his teeth and shot up out of his bed and opened his door and saw it was still early and everyone else was still asleep, so far as he could see anyways. He heard it before it could hit him. " dammit violet quit playing around with those damn throwing knives." He growled and she phased into the human realm and flopped on his bed.

"I see you're doing better. Always the fast healer." Vergil sighed and slid back into bed. Violet snuggled up next to him with a contented sigh. " couldn't sleep, traversed limbo, Mundus is still looking for us, obviously." She said with a yarn and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. " You look good with bed head." She said her eyes drooping shut. He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side to face her. He ran his fingers through her white hair. " that still gets me...you're not Violet any longer. You're more like a snowflake." he said teasingly.

" whatever." She yawned, and then her drowsy eyes followed his line of sight to where he found her glowing right arm. " is it as repulsive as everyone says?" She asked her voice shaky as her brilliant glowing fingers fisted against his stomach. He frowned and placed his palm against her demonic one. " it feels oddly normal...not hard and callous like my first impression of it had been. He ran his fingers over the blue underside of her arm then up and over the bone white top.

" it's warm, not cold like I thought it would be, and although you can tell the skin is tougher, its still soft and smooth." He said as he ran his fingers down the top of her arm just to reach her ghostlike fingers to entwine his fingers within hers. " you're fingers look rough and rigid, but they are smooth, like glass." He said and pulled her closer to him.

" it may be a demon arm, but it's more angelic in appearance. Its not repulsive in the slightest violet, stop worrying." He whispered to her as her light snores reached his ears. " we have arrangements to make. Strategies to plan out sleep well, V." He sighed as he drifted off as well.


	5. The beginnning of the end

Violet frowned as she tried to get closer to her boyfriend. She had understood that he didn't like to display public intimacy, but they weren't in public. She cut her eyes to Dante and Kat, who under the serious stare of Vergil, still managed to sneak a kiss or two. Vergil and violet made it official three Weeks ago when they made the trade, since then he's been more protective of her and she liked that, it showed her he cared, and wasn't just using her.

"Violet are you even listening?" Dante asked with a humored look in his eyes. " oh yes plenty." She said and reached for Vergil's hand, which he accepted and entwined his fingers with hers. " yeah, well you look kinda distracted." Dante said. " and what distraction could I have? You're the one sneaking kisses every time Vergil looks away." She said defiantly, and Vergil sent him a glare.

" yeah, well at least Kat and I haven't been keeping y'all up at night, I'm happy for you and all, but y'all need to learn to keep it down. You spent nearly fourteen years together and all, so I understand the tension y'all must've had, but keep it down, some of us are actually trying to sleep." Dante said and violet blushed and her mouth hung open.

Kat looked surprised as well, but more for the fact Vergil laughed. "well it's obvious I know how to please a woman, then, isn't it?" Vergil said and Violet punched him on the arm and blushed deeper. " shut up! shut up! Shut up! Both of you just shut up!" Violet squealed, embarrassed.

Vergil chuckled but stopped yakking about the previous topic. Dante didn't look like he was done yet. he opened his mouth and violet set her right arm on the table. " say one more thing about that and I will to the soul from your body and leave it in limbo." She hissed, but the blush still colored her face.

"well I would take you seriously... but the whole red faced thing isn't helping you." He said and stretched. " we are going after mundus in two days. You need to get yourselves ready." Vergil said and stood. Violet didn't let go of his hand, instead she stood and followed him. He went outside and returned to her and trapped her against the side of the building with his arms. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

" You can't come." He said and Violet replied with a calm, "I am." " You can't! What do you think I would do if I lost you? We've been by each other's side for so long...it would drive me mad." He growled and punched the wall by her head. She didn't even flinch, but her eyes met his and he began to calm down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them up along his neck to rest on his cheeks.

" why else would I go? I don't want to lose you either. I am going." She said and he frowned. "please...for me, stay here with Kat. keep her safe. I will return to you." He said and she frowned and searched his eyes for any lingering doubt. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones and nodded. "alright...but if you're-" she started but Kat and Dante interrupted them.

" she has to go Vergil." Dante said and Vergil looked at him. " why?" He asked. " she is nephilim, slightly diluted, but still nephilim. Her route get her to the generator room first, but not long after, you two will be there too, she can try and block your presence so the sensors won't pick you up, or slow it down so you two can get in before the sensors pick you up." Kat said and Dante nodded.

" how will she do that?" Vergil asked then looked around, everything was moving so slow. He moved his arm and he could see the trail from where his arm had moved. " that's freaky...but interesting..." Vergil murmured then felt as if a weight had been lifted when Violet began shaking kinks out of her right arm. Kat and violet went back inside and Vergil and Dante began to follow. Vergil tossed an arm over Dante's shoulder. " you're an ass, Dante." Vergil said. Dante smirked. "thank you! I really try." Dante said and Vergil shoved him into the wall with a smirk. " obviously."

/Two days later with violet\\

Violet skillfully climbed her way up the side of mundus' building. There was a weak spot on the wall and it was blue glass with a cracked spiderweb pattern skittering across it as she held her right hand closer. She touched the glass and it became liquid under her touch. She looked at the blue liquid in disgust. "eww, Angel goo." She said with a disgusted giggle.

She vaulted herself into the window feet first. She realized she just put herself right in the sky bridge, right where she knew the faulty lasers were. "shit... I bet the other sky bridge is not as bad as this one." She cursed as she hit the floor falling out of reach of a laser that shot over her head, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"This crap is like that resident evil movie...wait...I should not be laughing.." She said as she ducked under two more lasers and side flipped over a for laser route that shot across the bottom. " this is awesome, I feel like a super spy." She laughed and watched the final lasers form a grid. She ran at the side wall and used the momentum from hitting that wall to launch her up and out of the roof of the Skybridge.

" why didn't I do that before?" She asked herself with an I'm-such-a-retard tone. She looked way across to the other Skybridge and smirked. "oooh! Lookie! Dante did get the easy bridge! Oh well, I got the easy way to mundus. I bet That financial wing was a biotch." She laughed and ran across and dove into the second area of blue glass and straight passed the door. She made her way into the generator room and snorted.

"such simplistic puzzles do not impede my progress..." She snorted and using her demonic arm she spun the emblems on the floor to their correct position. She heard the demon before it showed itself. She unsheathed blue rose and pointed the blade at the ghost rage. " you aren't even a challenge." She said and brought the blade to line up evenly with her nose, then swung the blade in an upward arc then wiped and sheathed the blade slowly.

The rage exploded and she gagged. " yuck." "I'd say. Its interesting that an Angel has that kind of destructive power. Angels are peaceful creatures who abhor violence to the highest standard. Why is it that you wish to fight with what you cannot defeat?" Violet snorted and closed her eyes.

" you obviously do not realize what this mark means." She scoffed and pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal the inky black cross with the snake and wings. " I've seen that once before but it was long ago." Violet laughed and said with a smirk, " well Eva took a bite of the forbidden fruit, and I did as well, I still hold that forbidden fruit dear to my heart, mundus." The man pushed himself off the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Eva had that mark. She loved a demon. You have that mark. Is it the nephilim? Is that the forbidden fruit you speak of? Or is it that human... Vergil?" He asked striding towards her. Violet felt his anger and turned to leave, but he reached for her and she slunk through the floor, spotting another area of the blue spider Web glass. She dropped right on top of something, hard and warm. She looked and realized it was Dante. "yo." she said and he blinked.

" what the?" She stood and helped him up. "mundus." Was all she said and he nodded. " Dante over here!" Vergil called out and Violet jumped back up through the floor, hesitating only to see if mundus had left.

With the guys

Dante and Vergil stepped off the elevator and ran to the end of the hall. " we make a great team..don't we?" Vergil asked and Dante just stared at him. " I'm stronger." Dante said and Vergil raised an eyebrow. "I'm smarter." He said and Dante shrugged. "I'm better looking." Dante said and Vergil looked at him then turned and looked around the corner. " it's all clear so now all we have to do is wait on violet." Vergil said then rounded the corner, and with a smirk said, "and I have a bigger dick." He said and Dante opened his mouth to say something, but had no snappy comeback.

"I said Let. Me. Go!" Violet growled and a blur of black came flying from the darkness. Dante did a back bend to avoid getting hit by the flying thing. Vergil looked shocked beyond words, so all he did was point into the dark hall across from them. A spectral blue glow resonated from there. A ball of blue energy appeared to shoot from there and followed the black blur.

Upon further inspection, Vergil realized the spectral glow was angelic. He could barely make out the wings and shape of the body. It was an arm that had come past them. Violet walked out, engulfed in the blue spectral flare. She had her right hand clenched shut and in the hand of the ghostlike arm, was a dream runner.

Dante looked surprised." Your arm is awesome..." He said and she smiled. " let's get this show on the road shall we?" She asked and crushed the dream runner. She held up her right arm and a flash of light engulfed them. " they won't be able to detect you now. Go on in Dante." She said and Vergil hid by the doorway as Dante walked in. It wasn't long before she heard them talking. She looked at Vergil from her perch atop the generators.

He looked like he was getting really impatient. " Come on Dante...Get… Him...PISSED!" She heard Vergil growl from his crouched position. It wasn't long after that, that Dante came flying down the hall, mundus close behind. "Vi. Don't go after him." Vergil said but as soon as he turned to look at her she was beside him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time Vergil. I'm always going to be by your side." She said and turned him to the Hell gate. And smiling, she said," Let's finish this. You, Dante, Kat, And I. Let's finish this together." She said and stepped back away from him. Vergil closed the gate and they ran to go help Dante. When they got to the rooftop they were on, Vergil shoved yamato into mundus' back.

" Get off my brother!" He yelled and mundus released Dante. Before mundus fell from the rooftop he grabbed violet by her hair and drug her over the edge with him. Vergil was helping Dante up when he heard her scream. He turned faster than he thought possible. He looked over the edge to see mundus trying to shove his hand into Violet's chest. Violet reached up behind her and grasped blue rose. Vergil watched as violet sliced through her long white hair to free her hair from his left hand then stabbed his right hand to completely free herself.

Mundus hit a car but twenty feet from the ground, her wings unfurled and she took flight, straight back to Vergil and Dante. She landed but just barely, she stumbled straight into Vergil's arms. He caught her and helped her to stand, a large shard of glass was sticking out of her leg from the struggle with mundus. He reached over and pulled it out.

" you alright Violet? Cause it doesn't appear as if mundus is done yet." Dante said and violet nodded. " yes. I'm fine. But I can't fight with him. I'm going to go see how Kat is. I don't feel so good." Violet said and held her stomach, it hurt, alot. " be careful you two." She said and dove off the back side of the building. She unfurled her wings and swooped low. She landed on the ground haphazardly. She hid her wings and walked into the nearest doctor's office.

She had them bandage her leg, then she left. She pulled her cell phone from the backpack she'd hidden on the way to mundus' tower. She swiped through her contacts until she found Kat's name. She hit the send button and waited for the other girl to answer. " hello?" " Kat, its Violet. where are you?" Violet asked as she limited down an alleyway and leaned against the wall. "I'm at the end of the destruction. I think we won. I see the guys coming now." Kat said and Violet nodded, even though the other girl couldn't see it.

"Alright. I'm on my way." Violet said and unfurled her wings once more she took to the skies and she felt the fear seep into her being as she felt it. Vergil's demonic energy was suffocating, but it wasn't his alone, she felt Dante's as well. They seemed to clash.

She hit the ground and struggled to keep her balance as the scream ripped from her throat. Dante had Vergil on the ground rebellion pinning him to the ground. Violet crawled on her hands and knees over to Vergil, her vision blinded by tears. She looked up at Dante to try and plead for him to stop, but her throat was tight and it hurt. Her throat constricted her words, but her pain and fear was evident as she lovingly stroked Vergil's face. Her tears splashed over her cheeks and fell into the blood that vergil had begun to cough up.

"Dante, stop, please don't kill him. For me, Dante. Please don't kill him." Kat said and Dante looked at her and reluctantly pulled the sword from his brother's chest. Violet watched as Dante helped Vergil up. She herself found she couldn't stand or even try to.

She just sat on the ground choked by her tears as she watched the man she loved disappear through his portal with the last words of, "I loved you, brother." Kat crouched by her and held her trying to comfort her. When Violet felt the pain subside in just the slightest bit, she spoke. " where would he go? What happened? Why did he leave me?"

"He thought he was going to take mundus' place. I couldn't allow that. I'm sorry, violet." Dante said and violet collapsed into yet another fit of tears. "we have to stop him, Dante. We have to get him back. Get him to realize he is wrong." She sobbed grasping the hem of Dante's coat and looking at him with tears in her bloodshot eyes.

And here is where the game ends and my version of what happens after begins! Hope you liked it so far!


	6. Visitors

Dante reached out to rap his knuckles against Violet's door, but frowned and hesitated. Violet hasn't been herself according to Kat. He knew it was his fault though. Kat wanted him to make sure she was ok. He couldn't bring himself to knock. He sighed and as his hand started to drop the door opened a little. He could see the glow of her right arm as she hid in the darkness of her home. It had been nearly eight months since Vergil disappeared.

Only she knew what happened to him, the only thing she had said when they found her crying on his mother's grave was that he was gone. Dante didn't know if Vergil were dead or not, but the congregation of the demons wasn't good, he knew that. He hadn't seen Violet since that day. She had retreated to her home and blackened the windows and bolted all the doors with three deadbolts.

"Violet..." Dante breathed, relieved that she finally opened up to one of them. He couldn't see her clearly but he saw her blue eyes glowering in the dark. Her eyes were still filled with the pain, betrayal and longing that they had been that day, but fear flitted through her eyes. She opened the door enough to where she could slide her arm out the door and still see.

"Dante..." Her voice was eerie and ghostly. Dante started to take a step back when her hand reached out to him. Her fingertips brushed over his cheek and then found its way to his hair. " you're really here...what do you want?" She asked quietly. "I've been trying to get you to answer the door for quite a while now. We need your help." Dante said and her eyes averted themselves from his face.

" Are you going to kill him, or are you going to return him to what he once was?" She asked, her voice stronger and filled with anger. "will I have to watch him die again?!" She snapped from her side of the door. He could hear the tears in her voice. "no." He said and her demon hand gripped the door, causing it to splinter. " You will not have to watch him die. I will try and fix this. I just need your help." Dante said and he saw the slight smile that crossed her lips.

"If I help, I'm going to kill him." She said and Dante was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. " Why would you kill him? You loved him." Dante said once his voice found itself again. "It's because I love him that I will end him." She said and Dante grit his teeth. "Give him a chance to explain! If you were in his situation he would give you a chance!" Dante growled and made a move to throw the door open, but her demonic arm grabbed him by the throat after breaking a hole in the door.

"A chance? You mean like the chance you could have given HIM? Instead of putting your blade through his heart?! He loved you. You were his brother and you tried to kill him." She snapped. " He said it was too late and that fighting was the last resort!" Dante yelled.

" But before the fight started you could have tried to talk it over. You could have… you could have…" she began but her voice broke and she sighed, "there was nothing you could have done that would make this any different...I'm sorry Dante. Bring Kat over and we will talk. I can't leave, the imprisoners are watching me." She said and Dante nodded when she let him go.

Violet's pov..(I was listening to hymns of the missing by red and the beginning inspired this part of the chapte)

I watched as Dante left, my heart heavy. How was I going to tell them what had happened? I pulled my coat on and stepped out back into my Garden. I smiled, I felt so peaceful and loved here. I pulled my coat tighter around me and sighed contentedly, even though my coat hardly fit me anymore, it reminded me of him.

I saw a flicker of silver in the dark to my left and I saw him beside me. My heart was hopeful as all light began to fade from the afternoon sky. "I still love you!" I said with a teary gaze and a smile. I could see the smile that crossed his lips. The tears fell and I reached out for him trying to grasp his coat, but my fingers slipped through him and he faded away. 'why must this happen to me?' I thought sniffling.

I continued to trudge forward, tears blurring my vision. Why couldn't it be real. Why couldn't he come back? I sniffled and wiped my eyes. 'Vi...' The whisper came softly and memories of him calling me that flickered around me. "Violet...I love you. You just need to come to me." His voice echoed around me and I felt the tears build up once more. I sobbed into my hands.

" Oh kami! I miss you Vergil! Come back to me please! I love you... I just won't come to you. You need to come back to me!" I sobbed and fell to my knees and cried quietly. "I only want us to be together again the way we were! Before all the fighting and hatred. Before I lost you! I want it to go back to the way it was when you were still here..." I sobbed.

My cries of anguish were soon interrupted when a deep guttural growl wiped from the tree line beside me. "oh no!" I cried out as the shadows began to move to and around me. "I can't let them near me! He mustn't know!" I screamed and looked for a way out. Once I found it I hid within my house and cast a protective barrier around my home. I heard a knock at my door and I ran and threw it open. "Oh God Violet. You're..."

Hiya~ its Akeboshi! Can you guys make a guess as to who was at the door? I hate Cliffies as much as the next person but I figured it would be an appropriate place to stop. Get a little feedback, y'know?


	7. What really happened?

Violet pov...

"Oh…you're pregnant, violet." Were the first words to escape his cold, smirking lips. I couldn't speak. I stepped back away from the door.

My eyes watered, my head hurt, my throat felt like it was never going to open again, and I couldn't breathe it hurt too much to try. He looked tired, distant, distraught, and curious. His hair was a mess; his bangs fell over his forehead. Everything screamed at me to slam the door and run.

His hands reached out to me but I backed away, I was horrified. He could see the fear in my eyes, and I could see the haughty look in his. "You fear me." Was all he said. I narrowed my eyes and placed my arms around my stomach protectively. "I do not fear you!" I hissed and he raised a brow at me. "I only fear what you will do to my Son!" I snapped and reached behind me trying to find blue rose, I had it melted down and made into a double barrel revolver, when my Son was old enough I would give it to him.

My fingers brushed against the cool metal and I swung the revolver around in front of me and pushed energy from my demon arm into it. I pointed the gun at him and squeezed my eyes shut. " you won't shoot me; you have too many conflicting HUMAN emotions to do so." He said and my heart dropped. I held up my right hand beside the revolver and squeezed the trigger.

All I dared to see was the flash of light, I didn't want to know of I'd hurt him or not. The next thing I knew I was by the wall and he was crouched over me. My eyes met his and my heart sank further, they were so cold, they burnt me worse than anything. His right hand gripped my shoulder while his left rested upon my stomach. Fear flew through me like a jolt of electricity.

"You would keep my son from me?" He asked not meeting my eyes; instead he caressed my swollen stomach feeling for the baby to kick. "Please...don't hurt him." I sobbed quietly. His eyes shot up to mine and I felt the fear grip my insides. "I loved you...but you treat me like a monster. I will do no harm to my heir, but I will kill you when you are of no use to the boy. Because you are of no use to me, violet." He said and stood. "Vergil." I said, controlling my shaky voice. He stopped but didn't turn to face me completely.

" Your blood soaked my skin, my hair, my clothes, my soul. I thought you had died. Did you not see me when Dante had you on the ground? I cried so hard I couldn't speak...I thought I was going to lose you...and in the end...the man I loved did die. In his body stands a cold heartless Beast. " I said and he turned his head to the side so he could see me.

"But...I think I love the cold heartless beast as well, despite my better judgment, I still love you more than you can imagine. It's divine...asshole." I sneered before using my demon arm to shove him out the door and slam it behind him. "Loving a demon harbors nothing for you." He said from behind the door his voice sounded sincere and regretful.

"But loving you does, it keeps me going..." I said and I bit my lip. " Loving you always kept me going I don't think I could ever hate you." I sobbed and I heard him chuckle darkly as he walked away.

With Dante and Kat...

Dante glanced at Katy who grasped his hand tightly. "How is she? She was like my older sister..." Kat said and Dante smirked. "A little bit of a nut job but nothing we can't fix with a few hugs." He said and cringed when she glared at him. Dante set out to grasp the door knob when the door was thrown open to reveal a frantic and very much pregnant violet. " oh God...you're pregnant..." Dante breathed, his brows furrowed.

Dante reached out to her but she stepped back away from him. " violet, it's me." Was all Dante said. She narrowed her eyes and placed her arms around her stomach protectively. "I do not fear you!" she hissed and Dante raised a brow at her. "I only fear what you will do to my Son!" She snapped and reached behind her for something. Dante tried to see what she was looking for on the desk behind her but could not. He didn't realize what she had until it was in his face.

Dante raised his hands in surrender as she placed her finger on the trigger and used her demon arm to give it energy. She squeezed her eyes shut and Dante knew he had to move quickly. "Violet don't shoot!" He said but she fired and he grabbed Kat and ducked. There was a flash of blinding light and she was thrown back. Dante set Kat down and ran to violet.

He put one hand under her back and one on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and looked at her. " you would harm your son?" He muttered and she began to cry. " Please...don't hurt him..." She whimpered. "I wouldn't do that to you, Violet." Dante said and she said the one name that caused him to freeze as he walked over to Kat.

" Vergil..." She said,"Your blood soaked my skin, my hair, my clothes, my soul. I thought you had died. Did you not see me when Dante had you on the ground? I cried so hard I couldn't speak...I thought I was going to lose you...and in the end...the man I loved did die. In his body stands a cold heartless Beast. " she added and Dante turned to look at her.

"Violet, you're hallucinating! Snap out of it!" Dante yelled but her demon arm slammed into him and threw him out the door. Kat ran over to her and caught her as she fell. She continued to speak nonsense until she drifted to sleep. Dante walked back on and rubbed his back. " That freaking hurt...what the Hell is wrong with her?" He asked. " she is running a fever." Kat said and tried to lift her but found she couldn't.

" help me get her in the car, she isn't safe here." Kat said and Dante nodded. He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the house. Kat opened the back door and Dante set Violet in the back seat. Kat slid in the passenger side and waited for Dante to slide in the driver's side. He sped off and ignored the looks from the police.

His eyes shot behind him at violet, whom of which had begun hyperventilating. Dante wrapped his jacket around her right arm while Kat took the wheel. Dante turned into an abandoned lot, or so it seemed, with the demons running rampant, they need extra protection. Kat had opened the barrier as he pulled Violet from the back seat.

Violet woke in a bed that was not her own, it smelt familiar. She pushed back the royal blue comforter and glared at the bedding. She shoved it off and stormed out of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the head of white hair that showed from the couch. "I don't know what you were thinking when you-" she began but the white haired male turned to her and she frowned.

" Dante..." She mumbled and found her way to a seat. Kat walked in and smiled at her. "Vi..." Kat said and violet glared at her. " don't call me that!" She snarled baring her teeth angrily. Kat took a step back. " please don't do anything more to reminds me of my pain. I'm about to do that enough." She ground out angrily. " so you are going to tell us what happened?" Kat asked. Violet nodded.

/Flashback!\\

Deep within me I had known exactly where he had gone. I used Blue rose to open a portal and I jumped through. I searched the entire premises until I found it, his mother's grave. That's also the place I saw him. He stood there and was talking to the gravestone. I slowly began to walk over, not wanting to startle the injured man. When suddenly he fell forwards after coughing up blood onto the picture of his family.

I ran over and rolled him over. The light in his eyes had already begun to dull. He blinked up at me and with one last forced smile, the light left his eyes. My throat began to burn and I squeezed my eyes shut. "You are not going to leave me!" I sobbed and used my demon arm to rip the soul from my own body. It hurt; it felt as if my body were being ripped in two.

I watched as my own body fell on its side right beside Vergil. The blue spider web appeared on his mother's grave. I dove straight into it. When I landed I looked around this place…it was eerie. I felt another angelic presence so I unfurled my wings and took flight. I found myself in this odd building. I dropped down and ran straight in I saw a red headed woman and Vergil.

"Eva…" I whispered and Vergil spun towards me. "Violet? Oh god! Violet!" he exclaimed and I ran to him. "How? How did you die? Oh god…" He just continued to repeat it. Eva looked frantic up until she saw the marking upon my shoulder. "A fellow fallen one, tell me dear…is my Vergil the reason you were labeled a fallen angel?" Eva asked and I looked up at her.

"No…I do not blame your son for myself becoming a fallen one. Although me saving him is what made me such; I only see it as I was doing what I thought best and I didn't care for the consequences." I said and Eva smiled. "You two have to get out of here and quickly. And Vergil…" Eva began her voice threatening, "Don't lose her." Vergil nodded and grabbed my hand. We ran out and made our way to the gates atop the hill. We were almost out when I was ripped away from him and thrown backwards.

I stood and only had the time to watch as Vergil was pulled deeper into the horrifying depths of this place. I was then shoved out by the hollow Dante. "He is ours now. Now go home and butt out like a good little angel." Hollow Kat taunted as I was forced back into my body. I found out that I could no longer enter the world of the dead.

I pulled Vergil's body into my lap and I hugged him. I hugged him and cried my heart out. "I failed you…I'm so sorry." I sobbed and I set him onto the ground and began to run my fingers through his hair. I saw the blood on his chest and I frowned, I was also currently coated in it. I peeled back his coat and the sliced part of his shirt to see the jagged through and through. My hand found my mouth and tears filled my eyes. The sound of gurgling blood reached my ears.

I turned back to Vergil to see that I could no longer see the tombstone through him. I also noticed that his heart had begun to heal. Slowly but surely his gaping chest wound closed as well. His eyes opened and I hugged him. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Vergil!" I sobbed and his eyes found mine. Every happy, elated feeling froze at the coldness of those eyes. My hands found their way to his cheeks and I frowned.

"What have they done to you…?" I asked my voice breaking. "They showed me the truth." He said and my heart clenched. "Vergil…" I whispered and he frowned at me. "Do you fear me?" he asked and stood. I narrowed my eyes. "No, Vergil, I still do not fear you. No matter what change you undergo, I will never fear you." I said and I stood as well. He smiled, but his smile was sinister. "Then become my queen. Become queen of the demons. Stand by my side as we rule." He said and I froze.

He held a hand out to me and I hesitated. "Are you going to kill Dante and Kat?" I asked and confusion filled his eyes, then realization hit. "I already have my dear." He said and I reached out with my demon hand. His fingers weaved through mine and he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around me. "You were the only one who hadn't betrayed me…that's why I had to kill them. They betrayed us." Vergil said and fear filled my being.

"Vergil…I can't come with you at the moment." I said and looked at the ground. He leaned away from me and I smiled up at him to try and keep him calm. "And why not?" he asked, slightly cautious. I stood on my tippy toes and placed my lips onto his. He seemed to calm and relief washed over me. "I have things I still need to do, things I need to get from the wreckage and people I need to say goodbye to." I said and I hugged him one last time. "I promise I will come to you when I'm finished." I said and he nodded. He vanished into the portal and I hit my knees and began to cry. "I lost him! Oh dear lord! He's gone!" I sobbed as Dante ran up.

/present time\\

Dante clenched his fists. "So you have been hiding out there for that long? Does he know about your child?" he asked and Violet shook her head. " no, but I made him a promise and I don't want him finding out you two are still alive just yet…he will try to kill you." She said and Dante nodded. "So…uhh, violet how much longer do you have on the pregnancy because I really don't want baby mess all over my house." Dante said and Violet glared at him. "I have a little less than a month so you are going to have to deal." Violet said and Kat giggled at her boyfriend's exasperated look.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Kat asked and Violet smiled. She pulled a small black blanket from her purse that had the crest of Dante's family embroidered in a brilliant blue on the center and at the top there was a name embroidered in dark red. "Yes. I have had the name chosen for a while now. I'm going to name him after my twin brother." She said and Dante raised an eye brow. "What's his name?" Kat asked and Violet smiled brightly. She said the name with her brilliant blue eyes shining lovingly. "Nero."


	8. Two years later

PLEASE READ!

Oh...look...now more of the old characters are showing up told you I was going to do it. And I'm going to do it just because I can! Lol and this is two years later! Violet visits Vergil every now and then but her excuse for having to leave again was due to health issues, so you know Vergil wants his demon queen healthy and won't flip out if she ain't always around. Yeah…but we all know Vergil ain't dumb lol.

Vergil paced and the demons around him cowered in fear. His anger was getting the best of him; his devil trigger flickered with his anger. Violet should have been back by now. He knew she wasn't really sick, he knew she was hiding from him. He knew her secrets, he knew all about her. His hair would go from laid down and in his eyes to standing on end and an eerie white aura would surround him and his eyes would turn black and his skin would pale to bone white. He planned a visit to his dearly beloved really soon.

He clenched his fists and growled, and a wall fell over. He laughed, although the laugh was dark and evil sounding, but it was humored. " now how did that happen? Now I like destroying things." He said starting at his fisted hands. He glanced at his newfound assistant, who was creepy in his own way. "Arkham...bring the book." Vergil said and the bald and burned faced man nodded. " we will witness the return of Temen ne gru..." Vergil said and flipped open the book.

With Dante

Dante sat on his front Porch and rubbed his temples, the screaming of the baby wasn't what was getting on his nerves, because the brat never screamed, it was the smart mouth the two year old had. Yes he meant smart mouth. The child was very...VERY advanced in speaking.

Violet said it was due to how smart Vergil is but Dante knew better. The kid was going to be a smart mouthed kick ass demon killer. He liked Nero, don't get him wrong, but the kid should not be talking yet nor should he have the muscle capacity to break Kat's middle finger!

A child's ball bashed him in the back of the head and sent Dante barreling off the Porch. And speak of the little devil, there he was now... " got ya! Told you I could! Because I'm just that much cooler than you!" Nero said and Dante grit his teeth. " NERO!" Violet screamed angrily and the kid shook in fear.

" that's right punk! Your mom wants you." Dante said and Nero looked from side to side, looking for a place to hide. But no sanctuary showed itself as an extremely angered violet yanked the boy up by his hood and toted him in." how many times do I have to tell you to be nice?" She asked. " But uncle Dante isn't nice..." Was Nero's safety line. " Because Dante has never been nice." and then his safety line was cut...

The kid was scared of violet, even though she was his mother, she scared him. He reached for the bracelet on her right arm and he pulled it off. The illusionary spell Kat had cast was broken and starting at the elbow her arm turned white and blue. Nero held up his arm next to hers and grinned with the childlike curiosity in his eyes. " your arm is like mine." Nero said and she nodded.

" because you are my baby and my baby looks like me." She said and he rolled his eyes. Her hair now was cut short. It was long in front and really short in back. It was still white, it hasn't returned to its purple color. She wore a thin white long sleeved shirt and a black vest with wings embroidered on the back. She wore black Jeans and black and white converse. She tried not to gather alot of attention but half the city knew what she was so she had already messed up.

No one knew of Nero so they should be fine for now. She brushed her son's hair out of his face and smiled. "What about daddy, do I look like daddy?" Nero asked and Violet frowned. "More than you could imagine, but daddy is dangerous at the moment and you cannot see him at the moment." She said and Nero cocked his head to the side and she sighed. "Your dad has become evil. The only two things we can do to get him back to normal is use you as bait or kill him, Nero." Dante said and Violet grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

Kat looked at violet with pity in her eyes. "There has to be another way Dante, you can't use her child as bait for her own lover, and we could hopefully fix this before it results in us having to kill him. We could-"Kat began but violet gave her a warning glance. "If anyone kills him this time, it's going to be me. He betrayed me; he left me alone and tried to kill me. I am the guardian angel and I will show him my wrath." Violet said and the two nodded.

A loud rumbling shook the house and violet clenched her fist. " Dante... He is making his first move." Violet yelled and handed Nero to Kat. " you need to hide Kat. Nero, stay with Kat you hear me?" Violet demanded. The baby Vergil look alike nodded. " Good." Violet said and ran outside and bumped into Dante.

" what the Hell is that?" Dante asked looking at violet. Shivers of fear and anxiety flew up her spine and goose bumps covered her arms." That...is the demon tower, Temen ne gru ...it opens the gates of Hell Dante..." Violet said and Dante eyed her wearily. "I don't think he is going to get dad back either..." Dante said half way joking halfway not. "A demon army...I think that it's what he is after... because obviously he plans on opening the hell gates once more."

With Vergil…

Vergil saw her as she ran up to his creepy assistant Arkham, who told her she could not enter. Vergil smirked as her anger began to get the better of her. "Now you listen here bub! You are going to move your ass or I am going to move it for you." She growled. The man just raised a brow. "And you think you are?" she grit her teeth and rubbed her temples.

She held her demon arm up and he raised his eyebrow again. "I'm going to be the one to rip you limb from limb if you don't move. I need to see Vergil." She growled and Vergil thought this would be the perfect time to pretty much ghost around.

"And what, my dear, do you need me for?" Vergil asked from behind her. She jumped and turned to glare at him. But when she didn't see him she was peeved. She turned around and screamed. He looked demonic as hell. He laughed when she screamed. Her eye twitched and she reared her right arm back, but he turned back and smiled at her. She hated it, his smiled was still sinister.

He placed his hand on her cheek and she smiled. "What is the deal with Temen ne gru? You gonna get your dad back?" Violet asked and he smirked. "I missed you while I was away…" violet said and he frowned at her. He didn't fully trust her anymore. "What game are you playing at?" he asked and she looked up at him, sincerely confused.

"Vergil? What do you mean?" she asked and unwrapped her arms from around his waist." You gained weight and lost a lot of weight, your moods are unstable…and you seem stressed. Are you hiding something from me? You never want to come around and then you cut your lovely hair." He said and she smiled at him crookedly.

"I've apparently been going through some stuff with someone I met at the orphanage. It was complicated and they were testing medicines on us. She wanted to see what would happen if you gave medicines to a demon. She got heavy. I fluxuated." She laughed and Vergil looked confused.

"Demon? Who?" he asked. Violet smiled, 'that was close…I thought he knew…' she thought. "Her name is Trish…she was supposed to meet me here, but I guess she got caught up in something." Violet said with a shrug.

Vergil nodded at her then grasped her hands. "Shall we go in, Vi?" he asked and she nodded. The tower was huge. It was even larger on the inside. She was captivated by the expanse of the library. Vergil smirked and pulled a book on the history of the Temen ne gru. Arkham despised Violet already. "Oh and Arkham." Vergil called out from where he was reading.

Violet's eyes shot over to him and the look he gave her said it all, he knew. "Send a message to my dearest brother and tell him to come prepared for a fight to the death because it seems I have still failed to rid the world of him." Vergil said and Violet's heart nearly stopped. 'Oh no…Nero…what can I do…' she thought as her left hand began to tremble.

"Don't worry Vi; he will be gone soon enough. You won't have to worry about him much longer. He refuses to gain power so he is going to remain weak. If only he had chosen to become stronger than he is." Vergil said without looking up from his book. "It's fine." Violet said with a smile. "He is weak; he could hardly handle a pregnant woman." Violet said and Vergil actually looked up from his book. "Interesting, so I take it whoever the pregnant woman was slapped him around?" he asked with a smirk. "Yes she did. But we could have sworn the woman was seeing ghosts." Violet said and Vergil chuckled. "He is weak indeed."

So Nero, Trish and Arkham, mwuahahaha which means jester! Lol stay tuned! Next time:

_Dante looked at the huge three headed dog before him. He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the ugly puppets? Are they bringing the nasties outta hell now? Jeez." He scoffed and the dog snapped at him. "Puny creature! I am Kerberos (cereberes)! I am the gate keeper for hell! Foolish human." The dog snarled. "Listen here Fido, I may look human, but I am anything but. Damn mutts, always gotta growl." Dante sighed and the dog clacked his large jaws right over Dante, covering him with drool. "Aww seriously. That is really nasty. Fucking slobber! Close your damn mouth come on! I thought your breath was kickin' but then ya drooled on me. Not cool." Dante complained while the dog just chuckled his amusement._


	9. Enter: Temen Ne Gru

Ok so as you have all noticed from the last chapter I plan on trying to merge the two different series of devil may cry. Insane I know! But I can do it you will see lol. It will be similar but different. Obviously cause Kat and baby Nero are in it! Oh and before anyone complains about Lucia…I know which game she is from…and I consequently don't give a damn. Deal with it! Lucia is like the awesome ninja of the series. I had to add her…

Trish: thank the heavens someone has sense; the series wouldn't be awesome without me.

Lucia: *raises eyebrow*…lady…you were only in the first game…and in a few clips of the fourth…

Trish: *rolls eyes.* and you were only in one game so I win! Akeboshi does not own the Dmc series, either of em and now! Onward to the awesomeness that is moi!

Storming the tower!

With Dante…

"So you think this is going to work?" A lovely blonde woman asked from beside Dante. The red haired woman on the other side sniffed arrogantly. "If it wasn't going to work than I doubt he would attempt it." The red head said, a heavy accent flowing like a thick liquid in her voice. Dante glanced at the leather clad woman on his right with a raised eyebrow. She wore a corset, tight leather pants and high heeled boots. Then he looked at the grey clad woman with two blades strapped to her hips.

"Trish, Lucia… I'm just going to say this now…but I had no idea if we were going to be able to kill mundus…I just went with what I was told." Dante said and Lucia's eyebrow twitched. Trish sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And there goes all confidence of us getting through this alive." Trish sighed and Dante shot her a dirty look. "Well here goes nothing." Dante said as they trudged forward into the huge tower.

Trish slipped into the disguise of a reaper demon and Lucia activated her devil trigger, turning herself into a demon bird. "That is not cool. My demon powers are limited to my jacket turning red and my eyes black. That's screwed up." Dante complained. Trish rolled her eyes and slunk into the shadows. " you know if we had taken Violet into custody and used her against your brother then we wouldn't be here…intruding in a tower filled with who the heck knows what type of demons, just because you didn't have the balls to threaten an angel." Trish sighed, obviously she did not want any part of this, because her thing was demon weapons and she saw that there was no opportunity to snag any here.

They came upon a room coated in ice and Dante was on high alert when he heard the loud snores that echoed within. Lucia hovered near the ceiling as the large three headed dog broke free from its ice prison. Dante looked at the huge three headed dog before him. He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the ugly puppets? Are they bringing the nasties outta hell now? Jeez. Did you eat them or something because you look a little on the chubby side." He scoffed and the dog snapped at him.

"Puny creature! I am Kerberos (cereberes)! I am the gate keeper for hell! Foolish human." The dog snarled. "Listen here Fido, I may look human, but I am anything but. Damn mutts, always gotta growl and whine. You know nothing about me and I am pretty damn sure I ain't human." Dante said cockily and the dog clacked his large jaws right over Dante, covering him with drool.

"Aww seriously. That is really nasty. Fucking slobber! Close your damn mouth! Come on! I thought your breath was kickin' but then ya drooled on me. Not cool." Dante complained while the dog just chuckled his amusement. "You bitch more than a female. Do you carry such a large sword for fighting? Or are you over compensating for something?" the dog barked out in doggy laughter.

Trish snickered at his predicament. "Looks like Fido here is using your taunts against you." Trish said and shed her disguise. Dante glared at her, then back at the huge mutt. "At least I don't lick my own balls. That shit is gross, why do dogs do that anyways? Is it because you can't get enough?" Dante asked, trying to taunt the dog once more. The dog just snorted. "At least I have balls puny human." The dog said and lay down.

"Alright I'm getting really sick of you asshole!" Dante said and shot the dog in the nose of the blue eyed head. The large dog yelped and jumped to his feet growling. "I'm going to stomp you for that!" the dog growled and shot an ice beam at Dante, who grinned. "And it begins!" he said with a grin as he swapped rebellion for Aquila.

Lucia and Trish rolled their eyes; the man was always itching for a fight. Lucia spotted a weak spot above the door the large beast was protecting. "So I'm guessing that when Dante relieves his itchy fight nerve, we are going to bust through there?" Lucia asked Trish and the blonde looked to where the red head pointed with a scrutinizing glance.

Trish nodded when she saw the crack in the ice. "I believe it'll take some teamwork, but I think we can get through there." Trish said then glanced down at Dante, who just dodged an ice sphere the dog spat at him. "We may be here for a bit though…" Trish sighed and Lucia shook her head.

With Vergil and Violet…

Violet frowned as she and Vergil traversed the lower levels of the tower. Vergil knitted his fingers securely between hers. It felt so right, but it felt so wrong all at the same time. Violet looked over at the man she continued to love, even though he was obviously an uncaring shell of his former self.

His eyes showed her everything she needed to know. He was no longer the man she knew. Perhaps there was a way to fix this, but she knew it would take a lot of time. Time was just something they didn't have. She glanced at him once more and saw he had looked at her as well. He smiled, but this smiled didn't look sinister, it actually looked sincere, and that gave her hope. But it also made her heart skip a few beats and her breath catch.

This man was obviously a drug she couldn't kick, no matter how evil or sinister her mind told her he was, he was still her Vergil in her heart. "I still love you Vergil." She said and he looked a little confused at her words. His eyes softened a bit but he said nothing. This made her realize something. Her Vergil was still in there, somewhere really deep down. She would either have to kill him or help him find those humane feelings once more.

Dante would be all for just killing him, but Violet missed the times when she and Vergil would bicker like children. She missed how she would always have to force him out of his office. She missed the times where they would just lay about the roof and stare at the stars. She missed him, the smart, reading oriented, geeky Vergil she used to play World of War craft and Forsaken World with just to get him out of his office and away from work... but those days were obviously gone.

'Are you hiding in there Vergil? Are you waiting for me to save you? Is that why you so rarely show yourself? I doubt you are fearful…is this the you that you always hid from me? The you that is a power hungry monster that slept beneath the surface? Just what exactly would you do to gain power?' Violet thought as she tightened her grasp on Vergil's hand. She had to find a way to save him without this entire thing ending up in a massive horrifying bloodshed.

He glanced at her confused as to why she suddenly gripped his hand with the strength she hid away. She only released him when she heard the crack. She snapped out of her reverie and released his hand. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry Vergil! I swear I didn't mean to!" she said frantically. He chuckled darkly and swung his wrist down beside him quickly. She heard the snap of the bone falling back into place.

The sound of it reminded her of all the times she had reset his shoulder when he would dislocate it, it sickened her. She reached for his hand again but this time she refused to lose her focus. He allowed her to grasp his hand once more. She looked at him and this time instead of seeing the old him, she saw the real him, the new him.

His hair was now jaw length and slicked back, but it was spiky instead of being in the rich boy look he usually sported, he looked different. But the difference didn't matter, this man, no matter what he looked like, always managed to steal her breath away with one small glance.

She wondered what had led to him growing his hair out…she stifled a small laugh, but that caught his attention and he raised a brow. "you find something humorous?" he asked and she frowned, that snapped her back to reality. This was not her Vergil. "I was just thinking…you grew your hair out and I cut mine." Violet said and tried not to sound fearful, but oh gods was she scared out of her mind. 'I'm in too deep, will there be an escape for me? Or will he kill me when my usefulness is used up…' Violet thought fearfully as they descended further into the depths of the tower, where the ferocious Beowulf lay in wait.

With Kat and Nero…

"Kat, will momma be alright?" Nero asked with a yawn, hugging the stuffed wolf his mother had bought him. Kat smiled at the two year old. He was way beyond the mental capacity of a nine year old at such a young age. He was obviously just as smart as his parents. "I am sure she will be fine, she has to deal with you all the time." Kat said and the kid shot her a dirty look.

Kat lifted him up and they went and sat in the living room with Nero in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair as a loud knock echoed off the door. Kat signaled for Nero to stay silent and he nodded. She walked to the door and peered through the peep hole in the door. The man from earlier was at the door again. He smiled a disgusting smile…then Nero screamed.

Kat whirled around and screamed at the top of her lungs. "NERO!" then there was nothing…everything was dark…"No…Nero…" she whispered as her breath slowed.

NEXT TIME!

_Violet felt that something was wrong…she couldn't place it but there was a gut feeling that it had to do with Nero. She eyed Vergil and saw him trying out the new demon weapon he had received from finishing what Dante a flurry of punches and kicks Violet realized she had allowed an even more dangerous weapon to fall in the hands of this demonically inclined man. What was she going to do? She couldn't allow him to continue gathering weapons, that's for sure…_

_With Dante…_

_Dante felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he swiped it out. It was Kat…"Dante…they have him! They kidnapped Nero! What are we going to do? They think Nero is your child!"Kat sobbed into the phone. Dante's whole world froze around him…Vergil had gotten his hands on Nero…Vergil doesn't know that Nero is his own son…Vergil was going to kill Nero…his own son._


	10. How far we've fallen

Violet felt that something was wrong…she couldn't place it but there was a gut feeling that it had to do with Nero. She eyed Vergil and saw him trying out the new demon weapon he had received from finishing what Dante started. In a flurry of punches and kicks Violet realized she had allowed an even more dangerous weapon to fall in the hands of this demonically inclined man. What was she going to do? She couldn't allow him to continue gathering weapons, that's for sure…

Vergil handed the Beowulf gauntlets over to Violet she looked at them oddly then set them aside. "I don't very much like them. I'm not much one for hand to hand combat. I prefer swords." Vergil said and Violet nodded. "I believe I understand. I prefer the sword and gun combination, because then I don't always have to risk my feathers, literally." She said and he raised a brow. "Is that why blue rose is now a revolver?" he asked and she looked down at the gun. The same rose pattern was still there so she made a guess that that's how he recognized it.

She nodded. "I have a new sword. I made it myself I will have to show it to you sometime, it's forged from a phoenix. I forged it from the razor sharp claws and flames it gave off." She said and he looked impressed. "Where, pray tell, did you manage to come across a phoenix?" he asked and Violet froze. She realized she'd exposed what she had been doing in her spare time. "It had attacked me on my way home one day, I defended myself." She said and he turned away from her and made his way to the stairs.

She watched as Vergil made his way up to the roof. He ghosted around, it was creepy it was like he was an actual ghost except he wasn't dead, and couldn't flit through walls. He was overly excited and evil looking today. She knew something was wrong. She could see the victorious smirk and the haughtiness in his eyes. He looked way to over confident and his aura felt evil and horrendous.

With Dante…

Dante felt uneasy as he approached the large door. That asshole jester just flounced right past him. Lucia and Trish followed him into the large library. The girl was there, propping herself up against a row of bookshelves. "Hey! Lady, what was the big idea! Shooting me in the head and all that?" Dante griped. Trish sighed. "Maybe if you would shut your mouth every now and then people wouldn't have to shoot you in the head." Trish offered with a smirk.

Dante glared at the blonde. "you know what…I hate you all. I hate you because you shot me, I hate you because you won't stop talking… and I hate you because…well I have no reason to hate you at the moment." Dante finished his tirade with a sigh. The women just rolled their eyes. "the mutt was right. You are really bitchy." Lady scoffed and Dante was about to snap at her but his phone light came on.

Dante felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he swiped it out. It was Kat…"Dante…they have him! They kidnapped Nero! What are we going to do? They think Nero is your child!"Kat sobbed into the phone. Dante's whole world froze around him…Vergil had gotten his hands on Nero…Vergil doesn't know that Nero is his son…Which meant Vergil was going to kill his own son without realizing it.

"I will handle it kit. Don't worry. This will all be over really soon." Dante said and ended the call. He clenched his fists and threw the phone against the wall. It shattered into lots of tiny pieces. "Dante?" Lucia asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "He has him…" Dante grit out his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"He has who?" Lady asked. "He has my nephew…Vergil took his son from Kat. But Vergil doesn't know that Nero isn't my kid." Dante bit out tugging on his shaggy white hair. "Damn it all!" Dante yelled and broke out into a run towards the hallway with the obsidian stairs at the end.

With Vergil…

Arkham brought him the child and he could say this was really not what he had been expecting. The child stood on his own two feet and had a mouth on him. "What is your name boy?" Vergil asked him and the boy refused to look at him. "Momma said not to talk to evil demon kings." The kid spat turning further away from Vergil. Vergil swept the child up by his hoodie and hung him over the edge of the rooftop. "What is your name, boy? Tell me or you will take a little dive." Vergil threatened and the child trembled like a leaf.

"N-nero. My name is Nero." The boy said beginning to sniffle. Tears formed I the child's eyes and Vergil raised a brow. "What happened to your smart mouth huh? You scared?" Vergil taunted, his skin paling to the bone white and his eyes turning black. The child bit his lip and struggled to free himself from Vergil. "I am smart! But I am little! But my mommy is stronger than you!" the child yelled kicking his little legs at Vergil, who chuckled darkly. "I am so glad you aren't my daddy! I would rather have Dante as my daddy, than anyone like you! You're mean! That's why mommy is scared of you." Nero said wiping his eyes and halting his struggles.

"Then who is your mother?" Vergil asked but his eyes caught sight of the spell bracelet on the boy's arm. "Concealment?" Vergil murmured, confused. He set Nero down when he felt her pure aura coming at him quickly. He barely had time to jump out of the way before a large silver and red blade smashed down right where he had been. She looked absolutely ferocious and he liked that. "How dare you try to drop my son off the edge! How dare you even touch him! What were you going to do? Use him as bait to lure Dante here? He isn't Dante's kid he is mine he is my Nero!" Violet screamed and twisted the handle on her sword, causing the blade to become fully red.

She swung the blade at him and he dodged by jumping backwards, he could feel the heat that emanated from the blade. He activated his demonic abilities and grabbed her blade and then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet.

"You challenge me? My dear, you know you aren't as strong as i." he said and tears flowed down her cheeks. "You were going to kill him…you were going to drop him off the edge, Vergil. He is our son, how could you even think about doing that?" violet rasped and Vergil let her to her feet he backed away from her and Nero ran to her. "If you are going to stay with me, Violet, you will not keep things like this from me. If I had known he was my son I would not have tried to hurt him." Vergil said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he stopped and turned to her. "the ritual room, Dante should be there by now. I'm going to open the gates." He said and vanished with a swipe of his sword. "That is daddy?" Nero asked and Violet pulled him to her. "Yes, Nero. That is your father. He is an awful man isn't he?" she asked and the child nodded. " Believe me, he never used to be like this. I grew up with him. I loved him. I still do but he scares me now." She said and nero looked up at her and grasped her hair between his small fingers.

"Uncle Dante did it didn't he? Uncle Dante always used to talk I his sleep. He would always say sorry to you, and sorry to Auntie Kat," Nero said and Violet looked at him and frowned. "No, uncle Dante did not cause this. It was your father's own actions that brought about his near death experience. Then it was my failure to save him." She said and Nero yawned. "Let's get you somewhere safe sweety."

With Vergil and Dante…

Vergil sliced through Dante's shirt and blood spattered the floor. Dante hit the floor clutching his stomach. He grit his teeth and glared up at Vergil. "What did you do with Nero?!" he grit out. "My son is fine. He is with his mother now." Vergil said and vanished, then reappeared right in front of Dante and sent him flying backwards with a roundhouse kick. Vergil vanished again and appeared behind Dante then grabbed his wrist and sent him flying into a wall.

"You are so weak brother. Did you fall out of practice being the savior of humans?" Vergil sneered and strode silently over to Dante. He crouched in front of him and yanked Dante's head up by his hair. The weakness in you makes me sick. How did you even manage to get me the first time?" Vergil sneered and slammed his head down. He stood and vanished from sight to avoid kalina ann's knife end.

"You are quite the persistent human. Didn't I gut you already as well?" Vergil asked and threw his arms back and sent lady flying backwards with a powerful kick to the stomach. He walked back over to Dante and yanked the pendant from his neck. He pulled the pendant from his own neck and connected them. He felt the revitalizing aura sweep over the room. Dante's breath evened out and so did the human girl's. The two demon women began breathing right as well.

Vergil turned to see a blood soaked Violet standing in the doorway to the room. "I see you have dealt with jester. Where is nero?" Vergil asked with a slightly angered tone. "He is at home where he should be, not in this fear inducing place. I have slaughtered every demon I have come across, Vergil. And I have done this all my life. But I cannot seem to find it in my heart to kill you. Everyone at the order called me a guardian angel…but a guardian I am not. Wherever I go, people die. They get hurt and I lose them. Everyone I love, I lost them. My real parents…my adopted parents…my family at the order…and you. I have lost you too Vergil. And now I only have two choices left…try and get you back to the way you used to be, or kill you." Violet said as she wiped the demon blood from her skin.

"So this is how far we have fallen my dear…" Vergil said and Violet smiled sadly. "This is what we have become. Beings who strive on war." Violet said and removed the red queen and blue rose. "Trish, leave these to Nero. I have already said my farewells. I told him I would end this or die trying." Violet said and the blonde woman hesitantly took the gun and sword. A normal, powerless human forged blade was placed in her grasp. "End this." Lucia said, having given her one of her own blades. Violet removed the amulet from around her own neck and it turned from purple to blue while the one that Vergil connected to Dante's shattered.

She connected the two and a portal opened and sucked her, Vergil, and Dante into it. They hit the ground in what appeared to be an underground cavern with water flowing over the edge of a creepy unending waterfall. "This is the end I guess." Dante said and looked at violet. "I guess so." She said and he eyes returned to Vergil's gaze. "This is where you suffer the wrath of your guardian, Vergil…you betrayed us. Me, Kat, your brother…and your son. We wanted to live peacefully after mundus, but you destroyed all chances of that. This is where one, or maybe even of us will meet our end." Violet said and brought the blade to her eyes, then cocked it to her shoulder, and she lunged.

Oh no! is the next chapter going to be the end? Is it? Not even I have decided, nah just kidding ive made up my mind. Everyone dies the world explodes. Deadly zombies come out and eat everyone. The end lol. Don't kill me I'm just kidding…I love reviews! And my reviewers lol!


	11. Live or Die, its up to you

Violet brought the sword to her eyes then cocked it to her shoulder, her eyes glistening with those dreadful unshed tears the pain continued to bring with it. She strengthened her resolve and lunged. She knew she wasn't as strong as he was, she knew she was weak. She couldn't compare to the strength of either of them. She knew this, and yet here she was foolishly saying she was going to kill him.

He handled his katana with expert skill. Every slash she threw at him, he blocked with ease. Dante saw his chance and he charged up his overdrive. Violet saw him do so and she sent one particularly strong swipe toward Vergil's leg. He blocked it by stabbing Yamato in the ground near his foot. His head jerked up when he didn't see her right hand on the blade anymore. She managed to smack him to the ground and she took flight as Dante's overdrive slammed into Vergil as he tried to stand.

One had hit him but the rest missed as he vanished and reappeared elsewhere. "Why do you try so hard?" He asked with a victorious smirk. Violet glared at him and wiped her eyes she hated crying, it made her seem even weaker.

"I'm no match for you. I know this…but I can't turn back, not now. Because there is no turning back. We are all going to die down here because I'm the only one who can open a portal home. If you kill Dante, there will be no portal. If I die there will be no portal. If you die, I'm going home to see my son, and I am going to explain to him that his father wouldn't change and had decided his own fate, death. The only way you will ever return Vergil, is if I let you." Violet said and Vergil realized either way he was screwed. Dante smirked at her, he knew she would try to use that card on him, it was true, she was the only one who could open it, and she is the only one who could reopen it, seeing as Vergil's pendant is now in pieces.

Vergil grit his teeth and his devil energy permeated the area. His doppelgänger by his side, he lunged. Violet took to higher altitudes and began throwing daggers coated in her pure energy. "You're only weak because you refuse to gain power. If you would gain power you would be a formidable foe." Vergil said with a smirk as he appeared behind violet and grasped her wings. She tried to tuck them away but before she could he firmly planted his foot in the center of her back and yanked her wings. The resounding 'crack' that filled the area followed by her scream chilled Dante to the core.

Dante looked over at Violet, whom lay crumpled on the ground from where she had been slammed onto the ground by Vergil. He heard her pained cries and he grit his teeth as she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Her wings lay limp and crooked against her back. "You have to do it Violet!" Dante yelled and rammed Vergil, who only skidded back. Violet knew exactly what he meant.

"This is it…there really is no turning back now." She said, stifling her sobs. She placed her right hand over the mark on her left shoulder as she stood. The black inky mark began to drip and become liquid under her demonic fingertips. It pooled into her hand and she clenched her fist and splashed the ink all over her wings and herself. She grimaced and held back a scream as her wings snapped back into place and healed. A long black blade formed in her right hand. It was a katana with a blue crystalline hilt.

Dante nodded at her, this was her final trump card…Dante distracted Vergil while she readied herself. She held the blade over her head and opened a portal. Dante caught sight of the portal and instantly knew, she did not plan on returning. "Vergil…" she called out and Vergil turned her way. She readied her blade and lunged once more. He ran at her in the same fashion.

Dante stood by helplessly as his brother was impaled on her sword. He looked down and grasped the blade helplessly. He looked at Violet and watched her sad smiled cross her lips, and blood dripped from in between them. Realization hit him hard. He couldn't remove the blade himself, it would rip him apart, he looked at her to see Yamato, broken in half in her stomach. She had tried to deflect the blade at the last moment with her right hand, but instead it broke and went in sideways.

She pulled the hilted half out then reached behind her and slid the other half out. She collapsed on to him, her right hand pushing her blade in further. He grunted loudly in pain as she twisted the blade. "Go, Dante. This is your last chance. This is also goodbye." She said and grabbed Vergil's hand and wrapped her wings around him and she drug him over the edge, she was not going to let him realize what she had planned. "VIOLET!" Dante yelled as he ran to the edge and looked over it. They vanished into the darkness right before his eyes.

He punched the ground and stood he turned and jumped through the portal before it closed. He landed on the ground right in front of Trish and Lucia. He stood from his crouched position with the broken Yamato in hand. They looked at him and understood. "She sacrificed herself for us, so that he would not come back." Dante said and they all left the tower as it began to crumble and fall away.

With violet…

She released him halfway down and she landed on the blood pond after pulling the blade from his stomach. He hit the pond on his knees then struggled to his feet. "You have a choice Vergil." Violet said as she tried to heal herself with the same inky black liquid that formed her tattoo. "You can try to change while we are here in the depths of hell, I can kill you right now and end the suffering my soul blade is putting you through, or I can leave you here to rot like your father has been forced to do." Violet said and slid the blade into a sheath located under the base of her left wing.

Vergil was gripping his torso and his devil form was only making his pain even more excruciating. "And If I don't agree to any of those?" he ground out. "Then amateratsu will consume you completely. Amaterasu is the blade of a fallen one; it has different forms, such as your mother's Osiris. But hers…didn't have as much the dark side as mine does. Mine burns with the blackest flames of hell, and only the wielder can extinguish them. Make a decision." She said and he looked up at her.

The darkness in her eyes, the coldness of her features. She had changed as well. "You've changed." He said and she laughed bitterly. "You think I have changed? I only changed because of you. You're evil Vergil. Cruel heartless and one track minded! I changed because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to get behind your defensive wall." She growled and he tried once again to get to his feet.

"Make a choice." She demanded turning the crystalline hilt of her blade, and he hit the ground and vocalized his pain as the flames actually began to show. She twisted the hilt in the other direction and they began to subside. "Choose, Vergil. So maybe one day you can be a real father for nero." She hissed and he looked up at her. He saw the pain in her eyes, she didn't want to do this…but he was forcing her to do so. He smiled at her and this one was sincere. "Can you reverse the change, violet? Because if you think you can reverse the curse that was forced upon me here, then give it a go." He said and the flames extinguished completely. He looked up to see a hand in his line of sight. He grasped her hand and she pulled him up.

"Let's go then shall we?" she asked and he nodded, his façade was clam but behind his eyes, she saw she should still be wary. The demon lurking in the depths of those eyes was furious. Behind that smile, was an angered grimace that awaited the moment he could rip her limb from limb.

I have a question for yall. Should I make a sequel for this or continue posting the new chapters here? If I were to make it a sequel it would probably be called something like 'lifting the curse' or 'reversing the change' or something like that. Yall choose. Should I make a sequel or just continue it on here?


	12. Violet's deal and a mother's lament

So it's been decided! Seems everyone wants me to continue here so I will! Thank you for all the reviews! Um and I'm sorry if you see anything that doesn't make sense, like random letters, I'm typing with a broken middle finger lol sad part is I broke my finger in my fridge door. I mean like how the heck does that happen? Enough of my chatter, here is another chapter!

Violet led Vergil to a tunnel at the end of the blood pond. At the end of the tunnel was one of those oh so familiar portals. He turned to her and her demon arm shot forward, he had no idea what had happened until he felt the immense indescribable pain of his soul being ripped from his body. She released his soul once it was completely removed from his body. She gently set his body on the ground and cut a thin line down his arm. She dipped her fingers in the blood and wrote something in another language over the portal.

"What did you do to me!" he yelled angrily. She frowned at him. "You are going to go back into the realm of the lost souls. I can follow, but I cannot help you. You will have to accept the change and re-forge your hatred into something more…appealing. "She said and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You mean I have to go through that all over again?" he snapped.

"In a way, yes, but his time it is different. You must make peace with the hollows, accept their hatred and betrayal, accept your own hate and betrayal. If you decide you cannot, I will set your soulless body aflame with my black flames. Then you will become a lost soul just like all the rest within the portal. You know how to fix this." She said and her eyes shone with that admiration that he had once ignored.

"Why do you always admire me? Even after all this time. After every awful thing I have done. That same spark of admiration shines in your eyes. What have I done to deserve that from you? I don't understand it." He asked softly and she smiled.

"It's just because…I don't know why actually. I've just always admired you, no matter how much you scared me or worried me. You always had a grip on reality and you knew your strength but you didn't flaunt it. You were…amazing. Until that day. You really disappointed me…you really did. And now that you are actually going to try and change again…I can't help but admire you once more." She said and he snorted.

"You are foolish, you realize that?" he snarled and she looked at him with a raised brow. His eyes flickered from the beautiful blue to black. "And you're an idiot." She quipped angrily. He just laughed. "How so? Am I an idiot because of your personal views or do I act like Dante?" he asked with a smirk.

She frowned at him as she walked closer to his ghostly form. She slid Amaterasu from its sheath and she spun the blade within her fingers. "You can't touch me, Vergil. But I could slice you to pieces. Oh and just so you know, if you get fatally wounded in your soul form, guess where you end up." She said with a smirk. His eyes trailed to his body where she twisted the hilt of her sword and set him ablaze once more. "You will change or you will die." She said and as he lunged for her she grabbed him with her demon arm and sent him flying backwards into the portal.

On the other side of the portal…

Vergil took in his surroundings. This was way different from last time. There was crystal clear water green shrubbery and trees were all over. This place gave a calming sense of peace and serenity. This beautiful place was a paradise in its own right. Crystal clear water glistened from the light of the sun, colorful fish swimming peacefully under the surface. He saw lost souls floating aimlessly around and their souls were depressing. They made this beautiful place seem desolate.

Lucia's katana hit the ground beside him. He picked it up and slid it into the belt loop of his pants to keep it there. He heard gasps and praise being whispered loudly and he felt the hope emanate from the lost souls as they neared him. "You will need that." Her voice rang out from behind him. He turned slowly, because she sounded different. Her voice had a ringing echo behind it, but it wasn't scary or even eerie, it was beautifully harmonic.

He turned to her and saw she was completely different and saw why the lost souls had reacted the way they had. A beautiful golden halo shone over her head and she now had beautiful gold markings of wings on her shoulders and wrists. Gold lined her eyes and made her cerulean eyes appear even more exotic. Golden lipstick traced her lips delicately and her hair fell like a curtain around her shoulders. Angel wing bracelets rested around her wrists and ankles. She was barefoot and she wore a goddess styled tunic dress with a blue sash the color of her eyes and had gold plating reinforcing her wings now.

He now understood the true meaning of what mundus had told her. 'Angels are beautiful creatures, and beautiful creatures do not belong in a world of chaos.' "But angels are destructive as well." He muttered and she looked at him. "Come Vergil, they are near." She said and Vergil followed. He obeyed but his head was not in the game, he was eying the blade she kept under her left wing. He wanted that blade.

The peacefulness of the place began to fade and he felt the hatred. It consumed all light and the fish underneath the wooden bridge scattered like a shark or some other predatory water creature had begun an attack. He saw his mother, Kat, Dante, Nero, himself, and a darker version of Violet.

"Why! Why have you come here?! Leave! Haven't you caused me enough pain already? You killed my son, your own brother! How dare you show your face now!" his mother screeched, sobbing into her hands.

"Vergil. Just leave. No one wants you here anyways. Everyone is sick of your betrayals." Kat spat and crossed her arms. "You tried to kill me, so why don't you do me a favor and go die."

"Vergil, why would you come here? Haven't you learned your lesson? You only care for power, you don't care for Violet, nor do you care for Nero, your son. You're a traitorous bastard. Go back and be like mundus, because you are just like him. You want control, power, and to be selfish!" Dante snarled and was going to attempt an attack on him but was held back.

The child looked at him and the hatred in the child's eyes was overwhelming. "Why won't you leave us alone? Mommy only wants to be happy but you won't let her! You make mommy cry! Why? Why is mommy always crying? Crying over you?!You don't deserve my mommy's tears! Just go die!" the child screamed and threw the stuffed wolf at him. It landed at his feet. Vergil crouched down and picked it up.

"You're still weak Vergil, don't you realize that? When will you realize that until you cut these fools out of your life you will never be as strong as your father. You will always be weak like a human." Vergil's darker reflection scoffed.

The darker Violet frowned at him. "You have a family now, and all you seek is power, you disgust me. I don't know what I ever saw in you but I wish you would just leave us alone so Nero and I can live happily. You ruined all of my chances at happiness. I hope I'm the one who gets to end you. Because I will show you every emotion that you ever put me through!" Violet said and Vergil grit his teeth then looked down at the soft stuffed animal in his grasp.

He turned to look at the real Violet and he saw that what the hollow Violet had just told him, shone in her eyes. She hated him, but she loved him enough to still try and save him. He brushed back the fur of the little wolf and sighed. He watched as all of the apparitions left. His mother stayed and sobbed.

He walked over to her and she scurried to her feet. "No! Stay away from me!" she screamed and ran. She ran through a portal and he frowned. "If you want to fix this, you better go after her. Or I will make sure you never see your son or myself ever again." Violet said and she saw him grit his teeth and run through the portal.

She followed him through and watched as he chased after his mother. She watched as Eva fell and Vergil walked over to her. She screamed and shielded herself from him as he withdrew his sword. Violet shook her head and turned away from them. He had begun his descent further into hatred.

She had begun to walk away when she heard the blade hit the ground, and then she turned around to see Vergil hugging Eva. "Please, mother forgive me. I have made a mistake and I am trying to fix it. I have a son now mother. I'm doing this for him and his mother. I want to be a real father for him. Please forgive me." She heard Vergil whisper, his voice broken and filled with sorrow.

Eva froze and looked at him. "What woman in her right mind would give a monster like you the chance to allow you to give her a child?" Eva asked then saw Violet. She took in every detail of her fellow angel. "She stayed by your side through it…didn't she?" Eva asked and Vergil looked at Violet, who as frowning in their direction. "For a moment I thought you had given up, Vergil." Violet said and a slow smiled graced her golden lips as she took in how Eva was standing propped against a wall and Vergil was on his knees hugging his mother's legs.

"You are Violet, are you not?" Eva asked as Vergil stood and tried to hug his mother, but she walked away from him. She walked over to Violet who tucked her wings into her tunic. Eva placed a hand o Violet's cheek and sadness shone in her eyes as she looked angrily back at her son. "Look what you have done to her! Look at her Vergil! She looks like she is about to give up and just let you drown yourself in hatred." Eva said and turned to Vergil who, for the first time actually noticed her shadowy eyes and slight slouch.

"You're wrong mother. She won't let me drown myself in hatred. I have two choices. I can change and be the father my child needs me to be…or she can kill me now and just leave my body in an unending comatose state. She is the reason I am trying to reverse the change I made, mother. She is the mother of my child, and she is always here for me, even when I pushed her away. When she brought me here, I felt the hatred leave me. That was the evil looking me you saw." Vergil said and Eva looked from Violet to Vergil. Violet reached into her tunic and pulled out a small rectangle piece of paper.

She handed the paper to Eva, who gasped and held a hand over her mouth. Tears filled the woman's eyes. "He is beautiful…my little grandson. My Dante, he found his angel too?" She asked and ran her fingers over the picture. Dante had Nero on his shoulders and Kat was beside Dante with an arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Violet smiled and nodded. "Her name is Kat. The little boy, my son, his name is Nero. Nero is with Dante and Kat at the moment, I came to make sure Vergil at least tries." She said and Vergil walked over to them.

"At some point…that will be me holding him, and Violet by my side. But I have to make peace with you mother. Then I have to accept the hatred the others have for me. I have to take my life back. Or I will never get to see my son become an adult. Because his mother will end my existence really swiftly." He said and Eva frowned. She walked over to Vergil and hugged him lightly. "If you ever disappoint me like that again boy I will skin your hide!" she said and smiled at her son, who knew how deathly serious she was. He nodded and his mother let him go. "Make her proud Vergil. And if you happen to come across your father, please release him for me." She said and Vergil nodded.

"Vergil, there's Kat." Violet said and they crossed yet another small wooden bridge. Violet waved at Eva one last time before she took off after Vergil.


	13. Kat, Dante, and Nero's acceptance

Ok so the doctor said my finger was fractured, not really broken, but it was still crooked so what the heck. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. I sacrificed precious college work time for yall lol. Nah im just kidding I was in math class. Math sucks. so here you go a new chapter!

Violet watched as Vergil and Kat argued with a smirk. This was too good, if only the real Kat had guts enough to actually hit him. This Kat had smacked him about four times already and she could see that Vergil was getting pissed. His eyes began to flicker from blue to black and she frowned.

"Vergil, if you kill her, it's over." Violet whispered to herself and Vergil looked at her, half his face was bone white with black inky veins. One eye was black while the other was blue. They inky black eye burned with hatred. The blue one was just angry and struggling. Violet waved her hand behind her and a blue human sized orb shot beside her.

Amaterasu was withdrawn and sliced right through the orb. Vergil yelled out as his body hit the ground. "What the hell?" he yelled angrily and Kat stepped away from him. "Do you give up? Because I can cure that for you." Violet said and put the tip of her blade under his body's chin. Vergil looked at her. He knew she was serious, but the cracking in her voice and the glistening of tears in her eyes said she really did not want to do so. He sighed and took a deep breath and turned back to Kat.

"You aren't going to sway me Vergil!" Kat snapped and he nodded. "I understand, I know I betrayed you. I know I used you. I know you hate me. I also know I can never be forgiven for what I have done. All I want…is to be able to go home and live. Just live. Have fun with my family and be a good father for my son." Vergil said and Kat laughed.

"You're so full of crap Vergil." Kat scoffed and crossed her arms. "You're so selfish! You don't care for Nero. You didn't know he existed until you had that bald fool hit me over the head and take him. Even then you were going to kill him the moment you saw Dante. You don't love him. And you don't love Violet! You used her! Left her pregnant and alone! You don't care you never did." Kat spat angrily at him, jabbing a finger into his chest with every angered word she spoke.

Vergil clenched his fists and glared at Kat. She flinched as he reached for her. He set his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him surprised, she had expected him to hit her. "I know I've screwed up, it's no secret. I know every last one of you thinks I don't care and that I'm heartless. I'm truly not; I just get carried away and try to get the job done. I…I just don't consider anyone else's feelings and it drives everyone away." Vergil said, trying to reason with Kat.

She glared at him then looked down and sighed. The sincerity in his eyes was killing her. "You accept my hatred, but you don't accept your own. Accept your own hatred and everything will get better. That won't be as hard as dealing with Violet's pain, anger, betrayal, and hatred. Be prepared when you face her." Violet said and shook his hand. Her image became clearer, and she looked like the real Kat. Then she began to shimmer out of existence with a soft smile.

Vergil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He watched as Violet reformed the sphere around his body. She waved a hand up and his body and the sphere vanished. He had a feeling that the trust between the two of them was frayed. He couldn't trust her and he knew she couldn't trust him, he had developed quite the temper and so had she.

She hovered silently beside him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Her bone white fingers twitched around the hilt of the black blade within her grasp, one wrong move and he was done with. He made a move through the ancient ruins to a dimly lit alleyway. There was a statue of a woman holding a large crescent moon over her head. He raised a brow but the silent question was answered by the woman sitting atop the crescent. "Goddess of night, Nyx. She is the once who has the ability to control darkness. She is the reason for your change, although persuaded by the keeper of hell himself to do so, she gives free will. So if a change is desired a change is allowed." Violet said and he nodded.

"So if I decide to take vengeance against her?" he asked and Violet laughed dully. "She will screw you up far worse than I would. Reason being she has no bonds with you. She will rip you apart." Violet said and Vergil nodded. "I see."

The air became thick and the sky became a little darker. "Didn't I say for you to go take a dive? You should really listen Vergil." Dante's voice echoed around him and Vergil screamed out in pain as rebellion sliced right through him. He watched himself split in half and begin to fade. He looked to Violet and she had a contemplative look on her face. "This one is a freebie, find your way back and make peace. The only reason I won't give punishment is because you were not to blame." She said as he faded away.

Vergil grit his teeth and glared at her as he vanished and was thrown back through the portal. He looked at himself to see the damage but none had occurred, other than the fact his colors were now about four shades lighter. It clicked in his mind what would happen now if he continued to fail and make the hate worse. His soul was vanishing. If his soul failed the change…his body would be a soulless puppet.

He brushed himself off and jumped back through the portal he noticed that the wildlife and plant life that had once been shrubbery and trees and shy koi, were now bursting with fruit and flowers and the fish were happily flopping around in the water. His mother sat at the ponds edge and was allowing the fish to gently nibble on her fingertips.

He couldn't help but feel satisfied that his mother was at peace now. Now if he himself could find peace and go live happily with Violet and his young son. Speaking of Nero, he looked down to the stuffed animal he had totally forgot he was holding. It was held so tightly in his grasp the indentation of his fingers was firmly pressed into it.

He rushed by the bridge were he had made peace with Kat was. Butterflies and deer were peacefully fluttering and trotting around nibbling on flowers and plants. Two brightly colored birds skittered past his vision and he sighed, he longed for this peacefulness.

He could see the looming statue of Nyx. She oddly resembled an angel. From a wall with graffiti he had seen while taking a shortcut through an alleyway, he saw she had dark blue hair darker than the night sky, wings blacker than the wings on a raven, and eyes just as bright blue as Violet's and his own. It seemed to be a trait of angels. Those beautiful blue eyes.

He skidded to a stop and heard Dante's footsteps before he saw him. He whirled around and grabbed Dante's fist and forearm. He swung Dante over his head and planted hi face down in the dirt of the ruined city. Dante struggled against him and Vergil pinned him down and turned his face to the side.

"Listen to me Dante! I will release me if you try not to kill me again." Vergil said and Dante laughed darkly. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? You killed me." Dante said and Vergil smirked. "Well you killed me twice so I think you need to die once more and then we will be even. But I don't plan on killing you and I sure as hell don't plan on dying again." Vergil said and released some of the force he had been using to pin Dante down.

Dante laughed, but this time it was sincere. "Just goes to show I can kick your ass." He said and Vergil resisted the urge to hit him over the back of the head. "No…it just goes to show you are a coward and that you like to bust people's balls when they have their guard down." Vergil sad and let Dante up, but not before tossing rebellion to the side.

Dante raised a brow and crossed his arms. "And you don't? You closed the Hell Gate and then pulled a surprise backstab to mundus." Dante said and Vergil smirked. "Well if I hadn't then you wouldn't be alive today now would you?" Vergil said and Dante looked as if he were thinking it over for a bit then he shrugged. "I guess that's fair." Dante said.

"Dante…could you ever forgive me for what I did and everything I said?" Vergil asked and Dante frowned. "I don't know…I could probably make some exceptions for you when you get back topside. I don't think Kat forgives you yet, I think she just accepts the fact you are trying to change. You have quite the surprise waiting on you when you get back though." Dante said and Vergil nodded.

Violet smiled from her place atop the Nyx statue. 'They say it's always the family members who forgive the easiest, but a lover and a child are a different story. Can you get me to forgive you? Do you think you could? Because the moment you are sure, you will face me." Violet said and Vergil felt regret seeping into his veins. He looked at her she was beginning to look less like a goddess and more like the scorned angel she is. Like the hollows, that is who she was beginning to turn into.

Dante frowned at Violet then turned to his twin. "Save her from her suffering." He said and held up his fist to his brother. Vergil placed his fist against Dante's and smiled as he shattered and faded away just like Kat did. He stood there for a moment and looked around and watched as the old, ancient looking city burst to life around him. The walls began to reform and the lost souls that had once hovered aimlessly, began to admire the city that had been reborn.

He sighed and watched as a small smile crossed Violet's lips. He began traversing the streets of the beautiful city. He realized the deeper he went into the city, the livelier things became. He heard indiscernible murmurs that he knew came from the lost souls. He looked at them and noticed the lost souls had begun to change as well. It was hard to see but he noticed the small things like facial features becoming noticeable on their faces.

He was near the edge of the city when he saw the utter dreadful and lifelessness of the place. It was just a small area but it was dead. The only thing that drew him there was the distinct sound of a child crying. "This is where I get the first true glimpse of my son. I had better not screw this up…" Vergil said and walked towards the dead playground, not once noticing that Violet had begun to fade away. Never once did he realize that her emotions were sucking the life out of her and the longer he waited to make peace with her, the harder that would be.

He pushed the overgrown dead shrubbery out of his way and made his way to the slide, where underneath sat the ghostly version of his son, "Nero…? Are you alright?" Vergil asked his voice gentle so he wouldn't scare the child. Nero looked up at Vergil. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Why would you care? You are just going to leave again, like you always do. You always are gone, you made mommy cry, you almost killed mommy she always bleeds. Everywhere, mainly here, she would bleed a lot here." Nero said and pointed to his wrists.

Vergil's chest clenched. "Why did mommy do that, Nero?" Vergil asked and Nero sniffed and looked up at him. "Because you were never there! Because you were mean to mommy and uncle Dante and auntie Kat! Because she blamed herself for everything. Mommy is always sad. Mommy always bleeds when she is sad. And mommy blames herself for it. Mommy doesn't deserve it. Mommy doesn't deserve the pain." Nero said and Vergil's eyes softened.

"No, mommy doesn't. She never deserved anything I caused her to feel. Here, Nero." Vergil said and the boy looked to him and wiped his eyes. His gaze landed on the wolf in Vergil's hands. Nero hesitantly reached out and took the toy. "Now, Nero. Let's go save mommy. Let's save mommy together." Vergil said and the boy nodded franticly. He grabbed Vergil's hand and Vergil set the small boy atop his shoulders. He felt the child crack and fade away, but not before the playground burst to life and looked good as new. "Thank you daddy." Was the child's last whisper before he faded away.

Vergil looked to Violet and saw her fading away. Slowly but surely she was fading. "Violet." He called out and she looked at him. "I'm coming for you. I'm going to save you, if it's the last thing I do. It's the most important thing to me now. Power means nothing if I don't have someone to admire me." He said with a sad smile.


	14. Change of heart

Vergil just made it out of the city when he saw the dead forest. The trees were greyed and falling apart. He could feel the immense hatred that seeped from the dead decaying trees. He saw the creeping, animals; they looked extremely malnourished and rabid. This place screamed its hellish nature.

He heard the laughter of his darker self, echoing through the forest. It was eerie, and it actually made him paranoid. He couldn't find out where his darker self was. "You are a fool. Trying to keep the family you screwed over and never deserved. Che… power should be number one. Family is useless when you actually manage to possess the capability of dying." His creepy reverberating voice hissed.

Vergil looked all around him he couldn't pinpoint where hollow Vergil was. He stopped moving and took a deep breath. He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. His breathing was near nonexistent and his senses became honed in towards sound. His heart beat loudly in his ears and his breathing echoed in his mind. He heard the footsteps and pulled Lucia's sword to deflect the blow from the hollow Vergil's sword. Sparks hit Vergil's face from how hard the swords were grinding together.

"You won't win. Your human afflictions are returning. You are making yourself weak." Hollow Vergil said and Vergil sent him skidding backwards. "NO! My emotions are not making me weak! They make me stronger!" Vergil snarled and knocked hollow Vergil's sword from his grasp. Hollow Vergil cocked his head to the side as Vergil tossed down his own blade and ran at hollow Vergil.

Vergil landed a hit on the dark nephilim and his eyes widened a fraction when the other's knee found his gut, and his hands found his forearm. Hollow Vergil swept his feet out from under him, but Vergil had prepared for that. Vergil spun within hollow Vergil's grasp, and the moment his feet touched the ground again, hollow Vergil was on the ground. Hollow Vergil shot to his feet and ran at Vergil, who ran at him as well.

"You are the hatred that lay within me. I may not understand you, but I want to accept you. Accept you and become stronger. Stronger so I can protect my family, and save Violet." Vergil yelled and as hollow Vergil got close, Vergil wrapped his arms around his darker self's shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Hollow Vergil was stunned into silence. "You would accept me, knowing that I could wreck your entire existence. You are not as smart as I thought." Hollow Vergil snorted.

"I am. You need to harbor hatred to know what love truly feels like. You need hatred to truly be able to protect those who mean the most to you. The best way to go about it is accepting it, as Violet has told me." Vergil said and hollow Vergil smirked. "you may be too late to save her." He said as he shattered and turned to dust. Vergil watched as the trees shot up and began to grow into a forest bursting with life.

The gates beyond the forest were where he needed to go. He knew this because he saw the darkness that loomed over them. It was his final destination, or so he hoped. But he had a feeling trying to save Violet would be like finding a needle in a haystack. The rest had been easy to find. He knew the gate keepers of hell were doing this to spite him.

Movement in his peripheral caught his attention. He looked to see it was the lost souls. They had changed considerably. "Savior." They whispered but it sounded like an eerie hiss. He tried to ignore them but found it was near impossible. That is the only thing they said and it echoed in his mind. He followed the path into the darkness that loomed ahead.

He heard movement, but he knew it wasn't friendly. He smelled their fur, and heard their growls and rapid footfalls. He flipped back just in time to miss the sharp unforgiving claws of the hell hound, But before he could stick the landing another hell hound lunged for him and he spun midair to avoid his claws. He had hoped that was the worst he would face, a group of tiny wolves, but nooo. Fate had to say its "Screw you's".

There were about seven of the tiny wolves now. And he could tell there was something even meaner lurking in the darkness. How he hated this place. The wolves lunged at him again and he dodged their sharp claws. The next one that lunged at him got a ghostly blue dagger to the neck. It yelped and hit the ground whining. He glanced at the other wolves and noticed they had begun to puff themselves up to give the appearance of being larger than they were; well that's what he thought.

And no…what he thought they were doing was not what was happening. What was happening was the wolves had begun to mutate. Yes as in bones crunching and skin crawling type mutation. Their tails split open and had an orange glow that resided there. Their eyes began glassy and orange as well, their claws longer, and teeth sharper. Vergil laughed despite his predicament. The wolves circled him. 'Now they really are true hell hounds.' He thought bitterly.

One spit a fireball at him and his coat caught fire, it burned really quickly too. Vergil's eyebrow twitched angrily as he swiftly removed the burning coat from his person. He patted the flames out and saw the coat was not salvageable. His eyebrow twitched again. The wolves all lunged at him but he was done playing every single one got a fist to the head or side and he grabbed a few by the tails and slammed them into trees. "I am sick and tired of fighting now. You all really piss me off!" Vergil yelled as he grabbed the last one, broke its neck using its tail, and tossed it onto the pile of dead and/or unconscious hell hounds.

The larger creature knocked down a tree near him, and he jumped on the tree and propelled himself off of it as it fell. Vergil lured the beast into the open and he blinked. "Well…this is new." He said, actually surprised at what the beast was. Its reptilian eyes narrowed on him. Its long scaly neck shook as the beast turned his head towards him, but then another head turned to him and it was neither reptilian nor what he had expected. Its horns curved up and around its goat-like face, it turned to look at him as well, revealing yet another head, but his one was catlike.

Its body was reptilian as well, and it had two tails. "Where did they manage to find a chimera?" that was the main question. Vergil looked at his hands to see a glow circling them. The glow faded and Beowulf shined brilliantly. Vergil raised a brow, but did not complain, a human forged blade was obviously not going to destroy this thing.

Vergil felt the power of Beowulf flow through him, he was quick, light on his feet, and gave quick and heavy hits. He really just felt the urge to fight when he wore Beowulf. That fact alone made him wonder what the true power of the gauntlets was.

Vergil launched himself over the beast and as it turned to him he turned in midair and launched himself at the beast. He felt the beast's lion head part from the body as his foot connected with it. The beast howled in pain and cowered back a bit, then lunged at Vergil. He heel dived straight into the beasts back, cleanly cutting him in half.

The amazing thing about demon blood is that it fades away instead of staining like human or angel blood. Vergil dusted himself off and bounded through the forest, propelling himself from tree to tree without hesitation, interestingly, the trees neither cracked nor fell as his enhanced speed and strength bounded off of them.

Vergil was slightly curious if the actual bodies of Nero, Kat, and Dante were aware of what he was doing. He wondered if even if they knew, did they even care? Would they still push him away even if he succeeded? He didn't know, nor did he feel like dwelling on it. He slowed to a stop at the gates. They opened before him and he debated on entering. He girt his teeth and entered, knowing that this might actually be the end for him.

The light that clicked on was bright and confusing. He looked up and saw that the clouds had parted and now the sun shone brightly, illuminating his surroundings. The crystal clear water that appeared as if it had a sheet of glass set upon it glistened brightly under his feet. He had walked in, even though he had felt like he had run…that's when it clicked and he saw her dive at him, her sword shining brightly as it came closer. He tried to dodge, but his movements were heavy, even with Beowulf. He managed to turn sideways a bit and the blade went right beside him.

He didn't have the time to blink before her foot collided with his chest and sent him under the surface of the water that she landed oh-so-delicately on. Her bare feet made slight ripples upon the surface and she sent her ghostly demon arm down into the depths to pull him back up, only she wasn't helping him. She threw him straight into a tree.

"you turned on me, left me alone, tried to kill my son, tried to kill my best friends, sent your demon scum to stalk me, you hurt me again and again, just to smirk and walk away like the cocky bastard you are!" she yelled and the dark look in her eyes told him that even if he were a lot stronger than her, this would take a lot to overpower her and gain her acceptance.

He shoved himself off the tree and tried to run at her, but found it was only a really slow wannabe run. He had to figure out how to deactivate that arm of hers without truly harming her. Just by looking at her he could tell this was the real Violet. She had been overcome by her hatred and the woman that hovered before him was a mirror image of what he had been before Violet forced him to do this.

He was thankful she had made him do so, because if he hadn't done this, he would be the hate filled being before him. He narrowly dodged yet deadly swipe of Amaterasu. The black blade heated his skin. The blade swiped right over his head and he had to lean back to avoid decapitation. She was really putting her all into this…

He hadn't expected for her blade to burn his hair that got caught, nor was he expecting the shadow blade that swooped right after his eyes went wide as the blade tore through him. He stumbled back as she closed in on him. He remembered that tiny fact that she had told him at the beginning of this. "I could cut you to shreds and end you right here and now." He jumped back and did the logical thing her hint was telling him to do. He took Lucia's blade and slit his own throat.

He smirked at her as he faded away. The glimmer in her eyes told him he had been right at what she had been hinting at. She sheathed her blade under her left wing as she always did. He now knew what needed to happen first; he needed to separate her from the blade or else he was done with.

He dropped from the ceiling of the room with the blood pond. He sighed and looked at his hands. They were almost three shades lighter. He smirked and laughed as he thought of what Dante would say to this. "He'd be all like 'dude! You were in a real life video game! With all those extra lives and shit!' and then I would have to hit him because I could die here." Vergil said mocking the enthusiasm that he knew would be in his twin brother's voice.

He dusted himself off to see that his coat was tattered on his actual body. His eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes and tried to count to ten. But that wasn't working because all he heard was the laughter of the lost souls. "The lady savior needs help. Save the lady savior. Help the savior, save lady savior." They said and it actually sounded humane.

Vergil turned to them and was baffled, for once he didn't know what was going on. They pulled him through the portal and into the paradise. "Savior restored purgatorio, made purgatorio into paradiso for lost soul again." The obviously male lost soul in front said and he blinked.

"Savior? You mean me?" he asked and the lost souls made a noise of approval. "And the lady savior, you mean Violet correct?" he asked and they made similar sounds of approval. "And you say you are here to help me save her?" he asked and they made the approving noises once more.

"Thank you." Vergil said and the lead soul nodded. "Anything for…nephilim." he said and Vergil looked at him. He sounded like someone he had known. He shrugged it off and took off towards the bridge his mother had been at. He saw her, but this time she wasn't alone. Hollow Kat, hollow Dante, and hollow Nero sat beside her, joining in on the fish nibbles.

He made an attempt to run past but they called out to him. He walked over and saw that the hollows looked like the real deal now. They looked at peace. Although Kat still glared at him. "Vergil, you will need our help." Dante said with a smirk. Kat nodded and Nero smiled up at him holding the wolf up to him. Vergil ignored the wolf and grabbed Nero, surprising the child. He placed Nero on his shoulders. Nero giggled happily. He faced his mother, Dante and Kat once more.

"Take this Vergil, promise me that it will be safe in your hands." She said and Vergil peered at the object before smiling crookedly and placing it in the pocket of his shirt, right over his heart. "I promise mother." He said and hugged her softly. She smiled at him and he looked to Kat and Dante.

"I'm coming along, man. Can't have you dying you know. Becoming a lost or tortured soul would be real bad for the family name." Dante said with a smirk and the lost souls that hovered behind Vergil made disapproving noises. The leader must have really taken that offensively if they all wanted to strangle Dante now. Vergil noticed with a smirk.

Kat glared at him. "I'm warning you now. If Dante or Nero gets hurt, Vergil, I'm going to skin your hide." Kat said and Vergil smirked. "Point taken." He said and his mother giggled. She had told him the exact same thing. "Let's go then shall we? Violet won't wait forever." He said.


	15. Team-up Against Violet

Aha! So hollow Dante, hollow Nero, Vergil, and the lost soul's team up against Violet. Hmm how is that going to work? Well I'm not quite sure. Let's find out shall we?

Vergil smiled slightly as his son rummaged through his hair. "Why is your hair so long? Don't girls only have hair that long?" Nero asked and Dante laughed while Vergil raised a brow. "No guys can have long hair too. When Dante and I were kids he always said he wanted long pretty hair like mommy." Vergil said, mocking the childish voice his brother used to have.

Dante glared at him and Vergil smirked. "Uncle Dante…" Nero started, and Dante looked at the child." Are you gay? Because dressing like you do, the lost souls say you look like a douche bag homo." Nero said, trying to pronounce the words but not really understanding how or what they mean. Vergil chuckled and reached behind him to ruffle Nero's hair.

Dante glared behind him at the tallest lost soul, the obvious leader, who was laughing. "Very funny asshole." Dante griped and the lost soul smacked him aside the back of the head. They made it through the woods, which now actually had animals grazing happily.

They walked up to the dark gates and Nero shivered. "What is this place?" Dante asked watching as Vergil set Nero down. "Mommy is in there." Nero said, his lips quivering. Vergil crouched in front of him and nodded. "Yes Violet is in there, but she isn't herself. We are going in to help save her, alright? If we don't…mommy will be gone forever. We need to help her, Nero. Do you want to help?" he asked and Nero nodded. Then I want you to give your wolf to mom when I tell you to. Talk to her. Tell her you love her. Ok?" Vergil asked and Nero nodded and gave him a tiny little salute.

" Dante I want you to try and break through as well. Get her to trust you, to listen to you. Try to get her to smile." Vergil said and Dante nodded with a two finger wave. Vergil turned to the lost souls and raised a brow.

"You, big guy, you wouldn't mind swiping the soul blade from under her left wing would you? If you don't get it then we are pretty much done for." Vergil said and the large lost soul nodded. "But, I do have a name. And it would be wise to use it." The lost soul said and Vergil raised an eyebrow at the taller, deader, male. "Then please enlighten me." Vergil said and the lost soul snorted. "I'll tell you later. We need to save the savior." He said then turned to the rest of the lost souls.

"Yall just float and say savior, lady savior. Got it? It's a distraction so I can get the blade." The tall lost soul said and the group made approving noises. Vergil nodded and was about to walk in when Dante stopped him. "What got you sent back the first time?" he asked.

"her time ability, Kronos I think she called it." Vergil said and Dante nodded. "Hey kiddo, go show mom what you have been training on." Dante said and little Nero grinned. "I can use the devil bringer? Wow!" Nero sounded like a kid who had just gotten the most expensive toy ever created.

"But you are using it against your mother's spectre, as in her ghost arm." Dante said and Nero grinned wider. "Alright!" she said and snapped the charm bracelet from his arm, his arm was small but it still looked demonic. His was dark blue, light blue, and red, with the same appearance as Violet's arm just different colors.

The lead dark soul swooped into the gates, not bothering to even look and see where he was going. He came back out moments later, Amaterasu in hand. Vergil nodded and gave Dante the go ahead. Dante went in but was sent flying straight back out. "Damn. She is pissed. I don't really like being thrown about by her, so I'm not going back in. Your go, creepy human looking lost souls.

Vergil heard their whispers, but he heard no change from Violet. He sent Nero in but followed closely behind. He watched as Nero ran up to her and he immediately felt the change in atmosphere. Her features softened slightly and she reached out to run her fingers over his face. Nero grinned and help the wolf up to his mother.

She took the doll and brushed her fingers over the ears. She looked at her son and smiled. That smile turned viscious when she saw Vergil in the corner of her peripheral vision. She turned that way and a wave of energy was emanating from her arm, this time he saw it. " Kronos." She hissed and his limbs felt heavy. She reached behind her for her blade but found it gone.

She turned to him and swiftly planted a roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards, faster than he thought possible. He struggled to his hands and knees and looked to nero, who was staring fearfully at his mother. "Nero! Hurry!" Vergil yelled and Nero's fear filled eyes shot to his father. He nodded and held up his right arm. The waves of time slowing energy that she had set free were being pulled into his arm.

Violet looked shocked. She turned to Nero and said nothing. Vergil forced himself to his feet after catching his breath. "you said I couldn't touch you, remember? But you can touch me and you can harm me. They can harm you and me. But they don't mean to harm you. They are trying to help you." Vergil said and Violet laughed.

"You think that by turning them against me you can win? You really are a fool." She said and slid her own revolver out of her holster. Violet aimed at Vergil and pulled the trigger. He felt himself tense up as his limbs began to feel heavy once more, and he watched as the twin bullets spun in a vortex towards him. A human blur of black flashed past his vision, and the bullets were gone.

Nero revoked his mother's Kronos once more and Vergil felt the air rush freely back into his burning lungs. He looked over at the black blur just to realize he was wearing a black robe now, and white hair peeked from beneath the hood. His hands were bone and his face was darkness, his eyes glowed bright blue from beneath the hood. "nice save, big guy." Dante said as he strode in.

The hooded male nodded, the two revolver rounds lay atop the large scythe-like blade. It was an odd weapon, it had a short handle and a movable blade that could be used like an axe or shoved up to act as a short handled scythe.

He dumped the rounds into the water and watched them sink. Violet froze as she looked around at the group of lost souls. Five adults, one teenager… tears filled her eyes. "Vergil!" She screeched. Vergil turned to her and with a look of shock was sent flying backwards. "how dare you bring them to fight me. How dare you bring them! She sobbed as she stormed over to him. " he didn't bring them, I did." The lead lost soul said.

Violet began to turn her hate on him. She lunged for him, but he appeared behind her and grasped her wings. "Obviously you have never fought a true demon." He said and Vergil lunged for him and yanked him off of her as he was about to most likely, pull her wings straight off, instead of dislocating or breaking them. Vergil struck out at him with Beowulf, and made contact, sending the hood flying from his head. Vergil turned to Violet, not caring what became of the lost soul behind him.

Violet hit the surface of the water on her toes. She spun towards him, kicking up water that turned into shards of glasslike ice. He back flipped to avoid one and made himself sink beneath the surface to avoid the rest he shot up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders tightly.

Violet struggled within his grasp, but the look in his eyes made her still. "Vergil…" she said, her voice hardly even a whisper. "listen to me…" he pleaded and the darkness began to drain from her eyes. "I understand that fixing this only starts here. This is only the beginning of the fix. I know its going to take a long time to fix every mistake I have made in the sixteen years I have known you." He said and she blinked.

Her anger was still there, lurking like a snake in hiding, waiting for its prey to let its guard down. She nodded and he sighed once more. "im trying to say that I want to be there, that I want to help mend the broken promises and friendships. I want for us all to live peacefully. Happily, me you Dante, Kat, and nero." He said and she made a move to show she was still listening.

"I really want to fix this, all of it. My mistakes and my family's. but I want to do it by your side." He said and his knees hit the surface of the water,his ands hit the surface as well and she stepped back a bit. Hollow Nero hobbled over, unsteady on the water's surface. Vergil reached up and put his hand over his heart. Violet was confused as to what was happening.

The darkness was being lifted, but she made no attempt to accept an apology or agreements. She watched as the sunlight burst through the darkness overhead. She looked down at Vergil, who had his hand over his heart and his eyes shone brightly with admiration. Her heart began to beat quickly. She placed her demon hand over her heart as he reached for her left hand and used it to pull himself up.

" Violet, im going to fix this, im going to stand by your side for as long as we live, do you accept?" he asked and it finally clicked as to why the dark was going away, why she was so excited, why she felt love course through her veins. "I only need one word." He said and she grinned and looked at her finger. "yes… yes Vergil, I accept." She said and a bright light surrounded the lost souls.

The four adults that Violet had gotten so angry over and the teenager that was with them were making approving sounds. The light began at their feet and shot upwards. Violet bit her lip and reached out to them as the light faded. The sob escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"mother, father, brother." She sobbed and the humans smiled. The other two with the dark purple hair smiled as well. She ran to the group. "your here? For real?" she asked and Vergil felt the loss overcome him. It wasn't his loss he felt, it was the hollows vanishing for good.

He turned to see the lost soul he had hit standing there just watching. He looked sophisticated, yet had the aura of laziness and devil may care attitude. He looked like a much older version of himself. "father." Vergil said and the demon smirked. "you are obviously the one with the brains. Dante couldn't figure it out." The man said and Violet turned to him.

"Sparda…" she said and he walked over to her. She blushed as he grabbed her demon arm and began inspecting it. "very interesting young lady…" he said and Vergil's eyebrow twitched he handed her, her blade back and admired his own. " Vergil, she is a beauty as well." He said and Vergil held his breath and felt the need to count to ten.

"so you have a son? Who does he look like? If he looks like you humanity is saved." Sparda said and Vergil bit the inside of his cheek. "why would humanity be saved if his son looked like him?" Violet asked and Sparda smiled at her. " because, my dear, his face is only that of which a mother could love. That Dante on the other hand, he has the better looks." Sparda said matter of factly.

Violet couldn't hold her laughter. She laughed then looked at Sparda. "well you say the human race is saved since apparently they would have no interest in him but that doesn't stick for angels. And uh…he takes his looks after you its obvious." Violet said and Sparda stopped his wandering in circles to look at her.

"are you hitting on me?" he asked and Violet's brain fried. "what?" she asked completely at a loss. Sparda grabbed her hands and leaned awfully close to her. Her face went really red and she couldn't find anything to say.

Vergil was about to rip his father limb from limb, but an even more dangerous aura entered the room. "SPARDA!" his mother's voice rang out. Sparda froze and Violet scurried over to Sparda. "thank you ,Vergil, Violet. You no good dog! You are coming with me…Now" she said and Sparda nodded.

"I see where Dante gets it now." She said and opened a portal out into the blood pond. They hopped through then she shoved his soul back into his body and he began to stretch. " how long have we been here?" Vergil asked. "it felt like a week, so most likely a month or two." She said and Vergil froze. "do what?" he asked and she smirked. "well you probably don't realize it but yep, its been a month or two in real time. In purgatory time a week. Freaky isn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

"lets go home now please. Before we have to hear my mother kill my father for acting like Dante." Vergil said and Violet nodded. "agreed." She said and opened another portal.


	16. Not quite the end

Vergil and Violet were glad to finally be back in the living world. They looked around and Vergil grimaced, he could sense the larger demons that were now running rampant because of him opening the ancient hell gate. He looked at Violet and sighed. Her face was still a little flushed.

"believe me, I knew none of what he was or what he was going to do. Obviously my father is exactly like Dante." Vergil said in his own defense. She smiled at him and nodded. " I understand. You hadn't seen him since you were seven, he obviously knew who you were, but umm. Don't plan on inviting them to any weddings." She said and Vergil chuckled. "that dearest was never part of the plan. I never thought I would see him again either, let alone be the one to help set him free." Vergil said and Violet smiled.

"wait, wasn't he doomed to be eternally tortured or something like that?" she asked. "well judging from what I know of lost souls, they are dead. So I guess my father gave in." Vergil said and Violet nodded. " that makes sense." She said and she grinned when they approached Dante and Kat's home.

She heard Nero yell happily and she knew they'd been spotted. The child jumped into her arms from the doorway. Violet walked into the house and hugged Nero tightly to her. Vergi turned around just in time for a fist to collide with his nose, very swiftly and painfully. Blood rushed out of his nose and he held a hand over his nose. He wiped away the blood and began to turn towards the person who hit him and as he did he said, "I deserved that." Which got him yet another wicked punch to the face, which sent him stumbling backwards.

He looked up expecting to see his twin, but instead he met eyes with a very enraged black haired girl with a wicked roundhouse. Then there was darkness.

Violet watched as Kat floated like a butterfly and stung like a bee, very fast and unforgiving. Vergil wasn't expecting this type of homecoming. And neither was Violet. But it amused her to no end that the hollow Kat actually held the real kats rage. She struck once and made his nose bleed, struck again and broke it, the third time was the finale, the midair roundhouse kick sent him sprawling out on the ground backwards. Ding ding ding…K.O.

Dante helped bring Vergil into the house and they set him on the floor, it was just as cold and unforgiving as they were, Violet mused with a snort. She sat in the recliner with Nero on her knee bouncing him contently. Nero caught sight of the black metal ring with sapphires inlayed into the metal. He grasped her finger and eyed the ring with a grin.

It also caught Dante and Kat's attention. Dante raised a brow at her and she smiled and pointed at Vergil, who unconsciously curled up against the side of the couch and held his nose. Kat smirked and hmph'd her victory. "Dante. I met your mom and dad." Violet said. And Dante's head shot up at her.

"what were they like?" he asked and she smiled. "your mother was nice, until we saved your father. Then she acted kinda like how I do when Nero is bad. Your dad…" Violet paused trying to find the words to say but couldn't. "he is just fucking like you, Dante. He flirts with everyone and is a perv with a sick sense of humor. And for fuck's sake Kat!" Vergil ground out from his place on the floor.

She smirked at him writhing in pain. "delayed healing spells, very good to use on people who heal within minutes, but piss you off for years." She said with a cocky tone. Vergil glared at her but Violet turned his face towards her and held a hand over his nose.

"An angel fiancé with healing abilities, very good to have when the vindictive sister in law strikes." Violet said with a smile. Vergil sniffed and found his nose was no longer broken or even crooked in the slightest. He sighed apparently at ease as he leaned back against his fiancé's legs. Nero had his wolf in his hands and before Violet could make a move to stop him or even want to, nero hit Vergil over the head with the head of the wolf, which had those hard plastic eyes and that hard nose as well.

Vergil rubbed the top of his head and sighed. This was too much in one day. "so what was it like? Re-going through the change?" Dante asked. " she ripped my soul from my body and make me get all of the hatred based versions of you to accept me and me to accept your hate." Vergil said and Dante grinned.

"so what would happen if your soul was injured?" Dante asked. Vergil narrowed his eyes. "yes Dante. It was like a fucking video game. I would shatter, fade away, then be dropped back onto the blood pond at the very beginning. A very troublesome and annoying video game. Until the end that is." Vergil sighed and Violet laughed.

Dante flipped Vergil off and leaned back into the couch. "screw you Vergil, you suck the enthusiasm and fun out of everything." Dante griped and Vergil smirked. "glad I could screw up your day bro." he said and Dante threw his boot which hit Vergil in the face. "Dammit! Why does everyone aim for the face?" he yelled and Dante laughed.

"cause bro, if we hit it enough we could make you look good. You look like hell, and ugly as fuck." Dante said and Violet threw her stiletto heeled boot as Dante's face. "what is it with you and your father and calling Vergil ugly!" she screeched and Dante laughed.

"mommy…"Nero called out and Violet looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. "what is it sweety?" she asked and everyone focused on him. "Am I going to be ugly like dad?" he asked and both Violet and Vergil dropped their heads. Dante was laughing like a mad man and didn't care. "my own son…im betrayed." Vergil sighed, then spun and scooped Nero up from Violet's arms. And began the tickle fest. Nero's giggles were the only thing they heard for the next few minutes, until Vergil released him and allowed him time to catch his breath.

Violet frowned as the ground shook. She jumped to her feet, clutching the child closely to her. Rapid banging on the door was what got Vergil to his feet. He swung the door open to reveal a bloodied lucia. "Lucia? What happened?" Kat asked and Lucia leaned heavily against the doorway to support her weight. She looked at them and her grimace said everything. There was more trouble out there than there was worth.

Mwahahaha! I have decided that this has a refusal to end. I believe I will continue through to combine the devil may crys. Just because I want to ^-^its got a good story going I guess.


End file.
